


ASL: Wish Of A Soul!

by ReiTheCS



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTheCS/pseuds/ReiTheCS
Summary: The ASL brothers hadn't seen this coming, not at all. Being on Dawn Island a minute ago and then sent to a time where they meet the people they never met, but at the same time would meet. This is so confusing. What should they do? How are they going to get back?This story originally was posted on Fanfiction.net, but I decided to post it here too while editing the chapters.





	1. Prologue : The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!  
Also if you are interested please check out Holy Bell!
> 
> I will be updating like this 
> 
> Holy Bell  
ASL: WOAS  
Holy Bell  
ASL: WOAS  
And so on..

Prologue : The Light   
  


Dawn Island, an island located in the East Blue. The place where our story begins with three boys, two of them would be sentenced to death if their heritage came to light and the other one who yearned for a loving family, because his blood family didn't love him.   
  
As the sun shone through the thick tree leaves you could see that the three boys were currently dashing through the forest. Certain places were wrapped up in bandages from their previous fight.   
  
The youngest of the trio was Monkey D Luffy! The blood related grandson of Monkey D Garp, The Marine Hero and the son of Monkey D Dragon, The Leader of The Revolutionary Army!   
  
The second boy with freckles was named Gol D Ace! His father was none other than Gol D Roger the Pirate King, but Ace took the name of Portgas D Ace in honor of his mother Portgas D Rouge. He is also the adoptive grandson of Monkey D Garp!   
  
The final boy looked very different from the two with his blond hair, His name is Sabo and he is also the adoptive grandson of Monkey D Garp!   
  
Sabo was also injured a month ago. During his escape from his blood family his small boat was shot down by a Celestial Dragon. Injuring him the process, but luckily the boy was saved by Dragon the Revolutionary. Ivankov was able to take care of all the injuries and even help him save his vision in his left eye. Dragon planned to take the boy, but decided against it after Sabo had explained his situation. He returned the boy to Dadan while Luffy and Ace were away before disappearing.   
  
When Ace and Luffy returned both of them couldn't stop crying. They didn't let Sabo leave their side anymore, because they were scared he would disappear again. Ace had been learning manners from Makino and Sabo making him slightly more patient with Luffy and in the process earning a brother complex, even though he would never admit it.   
  
But back to where we were...   
  
As the boys leaped through the forest they saw a light beam in the distance. Surprising the animals were ignoring it.   
  
"Hey Ace, Sabo what's that?" Asked Luffy looking at the light and almost tripping. He had his usual large grin on his face as his eyes shone with curiosity and the idea of a new adventure ahead.   
  
Ace and Sabo looked at each other before Sabo said."I don't know Lu, but it might be dangerous. We should probably go the other way." Luffy whined and then looked at Ace with big brown puppy dog eyes."Can we go see it, Pwease Ace?"   
  
Ace could swear that Luffy can conquer the world with his puppy dog eyes...or maybe he was just a push over...yeah...that might be it."Sure Lu, but stick close to us and don't wander off. Okay?" Luffy nodded his head.    
  
"Ace, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sabo asked not that very sure.   
  
"Chill out Sabo! We won't go to close to it! We're just going to take a look and leave." Said Ace trying to calm down his brother.   
  
"...Fine...but after this I know I'm going to be the one telling you, I told you so." Sabo sighed as Ace and Luffy just grinned at him.   
  
"Adventure!" Yelled Luffy with his fist in the air as he jumped up with his straw hat almost flying off his head.   
  
When they finally reached the area with the beam of light. They hid behind a rock and stared at it. Sabo had suggested to be careful.   
  
"That is so strange, I never seen something like this and the books I read didn't mention anything like this too." Said Sabo with a curious look.   
  
"It's a mystery light!" Luffy yelled out with his giant grin on his face. Sabo and Ace just gave him a look, but understood that Luffy did have a point. That light was a mystery to the three of them.   
  
"Anyways, I think we should leave already, let's go Lu-" Ace looked to see that Luffy wasn't standing there anymore and the two brothers looked at each other before turning their heads right and left, looking for their little brother before both of their eyes landed at the Straw hat wearing boy who now stood a feet away from the beam of light.   
  
"LUFFY! GET BACK HERE!" They both angrily yelled at the boy who was staring at the light. They both ran up to him and Ace hit him over the head.   
  
"Oww!" Said Luffy rubbing his now aching head.   
  
"That's what you get for not listening to us!" Yelled Ace ticked off.

  
"But it wants us to go in…" Said Luffy as the two looked at him with a confused look.   
  
"What?" They asked at the same time.   
  
"The light said that it wants us to touch it, so we can change...um...what was it again mister light?" He said scratching his head as he looked at the light."Oh right! Change our destinies, whatever that means."   
  
"...Luffy, I think you need a nap." Said Sabo looking at Luffy like he had gone crazy or something. Luffy just tilted his head to the side cutely and said,   
  
"But I'm not sleepy! Come on! Mister Light wants us to touch it!" He said happily as he was about to touch the beam, but Ace and Sabo stopped him.   
  
"Stop that! We don't know what it is!" Said Sabo as Ace now said. "Don't be an idiot Luffy!"   
  
"But Ace, Sabo! Mister Light isn't bad!" Said Luffy with a pout, struggling to make his brothers let him go and in the process the three started to fall toward the beam.   
  
"LUFFY YOU IDIOT! AAAHHH!" Sabo and Ace yelled as they fell into the beam and Luffy just laughed happily.   
  
"Shishishishi"   
  
But as they fell into the beam the light was so blinding that they felt they conscious fade as everything went dark.   
  



	2. 'Fire Fist' Portgas D Ace?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I said I would update Holy Bell at the end of the month, but it might take me a few more days, but Im at 3600 words, it should take me around 2000 more and then I should be able to post it. So for now have a chapter of WOAS.

Sabo, Ace and Luffy groaned as they began to slowly wake up. Ace had already regretted agreeing to let Luffy see the damn light beam thing! He really needed to find a way to say no to the damn big puppy dog eyes! He slowly sat up rubbing his now aching head.   
  
Sabo was the second to wake up. He looked at Ace with his head still foggy and said."I..I told you so." His voice slightly hurting as he was still busy coming to his senses, but he did promise his brother that he would be the one telling him these four little words.   
  
Luffy was still unconscious, but his breathing was steady. The two brothers looked at him before saying."Time to eat Lu!" The small child instantly woke up as he sat up with his fist in the air and a giant grin before saying."FOOD!"   
  
"No food yet Lu, we need to figure out where we are." Said Ace as he felt not grass, not ground beneath him, but something made out of wood. The smells were different too. The smell was unfamiliar, but then Sabo said.   
  
"It smells like Freedom.." The words slowly came out his mouth as he saw the wide blue sky."B-But it can't be!" Sabo quickly sat up and what he saw was more than he could handle.   
  
All three boys were on a ship! A huge ship that sailed on the sea! Sabo was about to run to the side to see the sea, but he fell on his butt, still not completely back to normal. Ace on the other hand was gripping his pipe, like he was ready to pounce on anybody that came out of the ship and using it to steady himself. Strangely the deck was empty.   
  
'Shouldn't there be lots of people on deck, on such a large ship?' Ace asked himself as his eyes scanned the place.   
  
"FOOD!" Luffy yelled as his stomach growled. He didn't even notice that they were on a strange ship only god knows where.   
  
The two older brothers now considered knocking out their younger brother, so he would shut up! They should have waited before waking him up, but it was their responsibility to fix this mess before Luffy calls some unwanted attention.   
  
"Shhh, we will get you something to eat, but you need to shut that stomach of yours. We don't know where we are." Said Ace as he was covering Luffy's mouth with his hand."Nod if you understand and I'll let go." Luffy nod and Ace slowly put his hand away from his baby brother's mouth.   
  
At that moment they heard a lot of laughter and talking, indicating that the people on this ship were coming on deck.   
  
Panic rose in Sabo and Ace as they ran around deck looking for a place to hide, while Luffy just listened to the sound of laughter as his curiosity was rising.   
  
The two brothers found an almost empty barrel with a few apples. Nodding to each other Ace and Sabo took Luffy by his shoulders and jumped into the barrel as Sabo closed the top lid. Lucky for them there were three holes in the barrel. All three peeked through the holes and saw that a door was opened with around a hundred people walking onto the deck.   
  
‘Oh, we're so screwed!' Thought Sabo and Ace at the same with a panicked look, as they did not notice Luffy eating the apples.   
  
"Damn, that food was delicious!" Said one of the people. Luffy was about to say something, but Ace and Sabo quickly stuffed more apples into his mouth.   
  
"What did you expect when our 4th division commander is the head cook? He makes the most delicious food!" The other person said with a light laugh.   
  
"Yeah I know, but I still can't help saying that!" Said the first person.   
  
"Guys! Our favorite 2nd Commander fell asleep face first in the pie Commander Thatch made! Come on!" Said a third person with a laugh. The other two nod while laughing as they raced back inside. Most of the other people raced back there too, a few stayed on deck chuckling or right out laughing.   
  
A few minutes of silence before a roar of laughter could be heard from the other room. As a tall man with a brown almost red pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, and a black goatee around his chin ran out. He also had a stitched scar running down his face, around his left eye and he had a giant grin on his face, not as big as Luffy's through.   
  
" THATCH! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled somebody, it sounded slightly familiar to the three boys.   
  
"I DON'T WANNA DIE YET ACE!" Yelled the man named Thatch as he ran through the deck.   
  
Little Ace flinched thinking that the voice did sound like his, only older, but that can't be right? Can it? He was here with Luffy and Sabo.   
  
But he was wrong Fire Fist Portgas D Ace appeared on deck with fire covering his body and some pie on the side of his face melting away.   
  
"When I get my hands on you, you will wish for a quick death!" He yelled out in anger as the rest of the pie melted down his face and onto the deck.   
  
"Now now Ace, calm down. We can talk this through?" Thatch said as he began to sweat nervously."Y-You won't hurt me? Right buddy?" He asked backing away slowly from Ace like backing away from a feral tiger.   
  
"Oh don't worry buddy, this is going to be quick..." Said Ace with a dark aura coming from him as he smirked and with a swift move Thatch was thrown over deck and into the salty water.   
  
"NOOOO! DAMN IT ACE! NOW MY HAIR IS RUINED! RUINED I TELL YA!" Yelled Thatch as he began to try and fix his hair, but failed.   
  
Ace and Luffy were staring at older Ace. Luffy had stars in his eyes and a giant grin, while Ace stared with disbelief. Sabo on the other hand, was more interested in watching a fishman jumping into the water and helping the guy named Thatch back on board the ship.   
  
Suddenly they saw a blue and yellow bird land on the deck from above the crow's nest. It had transformed into a lean, muscular, blonde-haired man whose hair looked like a pineapple and with a rather sleepy look on his face and some stubble around his chin.   
  
"Ace! Thatch! Stop fooling around, we have company. Try using your observation haki, yoi" Said the man to Ace."You need the practice."   
  
Ace nodded his head before closing his eyes. Less than two seconds later Ace started walking to the barrel where the three brothers were now panicking. Older Ace had a serious look that meant that somebody was going to get hurt.   
  
"Does he know we’re here?" Sabo asked Ace worried.   
  
"How the hell should I know?" Ace asked angrily as he was panicking on the inside.   
  
"He's you!" Said Sabo.   
  
"No he's not" Said Ace angrily.   
  
"Yes he is!" Sabo said angrily.   
  
"No he's not!"   
  
"Yes he is!"   
  
"No he's not!"   
  
"Yes he is!"   
  
"No he's not!"   
  
"Yes he is!"   
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Yelled Ace as the lid of the barrel was opened by older Ace who looked blankly at the two boys and the third one who grinned and said.   
  
"Hi Ace!" Older Ace stared and stared and stared till he blinked and yelled."THATCH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THAT PIE!?"   
  
"Nothing, what's wrong Ace?" Asked Thatch as he was drying himself with a tower.   
  
"Maybe I'm going crazy...But I see a little version of me and little versions of my brothers." Said Ace slowly as everybody blinked.   
  
"WHAAAAAAT!?" Everybody yelled in shock. Thatch and Marco ran over to Ace and saw the little boys. The two were slightly gaping at the sight.   
  
"Wait! Let's make sure!" Said Thatch, then looked at the kids." Hi there little ones, Could you tell us your name?" Little Ace growled, while Sabo flinched, but none other than Luffy said before the others.   
  
"Hi! I'm Luffy, that's Sabo and that's Ace! Who are you? Can I have some meat?" He asked tilting his head to the side cutely with his big brown eyes looking right into Thatch's soul.   
  
"Umm…" Thatch lost all the ability to speak. Marco pulled him away from the kids and then answered Luffy's questions."Hello there Luffy, yoi. I'm Marco, the idiot over there is Thatch and this is as you know Ace. And sure you can have some meat, but later, Could you guys tell me how you came here, yoi?” He asked now with a calm voice hoping the kid would tell him something useful.   
  
"..." Luffy stared at him for a while and Marco started to get worried that the kid lost his ability to speak too, but the next thing he said made Marco's eyes twitch."Oh! Okay Pineapple Head!"   
  
"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Thatch started to laugh with tears in his eyes as the other crew members tried to hold back their laughter. The key word 'tried'.   
  
"My name is Marco…" He said slowly, but Luffy was not paying any attention to him anymore as he stared at the older Ace.   
  
"Ace, why were you on fire? Did it hurt?" Asked Luffy now slightly worried, but Ace chuckled and petted Luffy's head.   
  
"Nah Lu, I ate a devil fruit. The Mera Mera No Mi. Im fire now!" He said pointing at his chest proudly with a grin. Luffy's eyes turned to stars as he looked at his big..eh...bigger big brother with awe.   
  
"WOW! Can you show me!?" He asked as he started to tremble with excitement overflowing his body. Before Older Ace could answer Little Ace interrupted.   
  
"Wait Lu! I bet this is a trap! How can an older version of me be here?! And where the heck are we!?" He yelled out as Sabo was staring at Ace waiting for an answer.   
  
"Well you guys are on the Moby Dick and this is the Whitebeard pirate crew." Said Ace."We don't really know how you got here, but what do you remember?" He asked carefully knowing how hot headed and explosive he used to be when he was little.   
  
"Well…" Started Sabo, not wanting Ace to start yelling again."We we're home a minute ago, but then we saw a weird light beam and Luffy said that it wanted us to touch it. When we told him no he started to struggle out of our gripp and we all..kinda fell into it…" Sabo blushed with embarrassment as he looked down."The next thing we know, we woke up in the middle of the deck…"   
  
"That is strange, yoi" Said Marco as he started to think about it. Sabo noticed that older Ace was staring at him with wide eyes.   
  
"What?" He asked slightly annoyed since he didn't like to be stared at.   
  
"Um, sorry..Its just...When I remember you, I had never seen you with your left eye bandaged like that...and the last time I saw you was when that bastard took you away…" He said the last part quietly, but filled with anger.   
  
"Eh? What do you mean?" Sabo asked not liking where this was going.   
  
"Dogra told me and Luffy that you died." Said Older Ace slowly.   
  
"Yeah and Sabo returned after a month." Said now the annoyed little Ace.   
  
Older Ace shook his head no."Our Sabo never returned …."   
  
There was silence, complete silence and then.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SABO NEVER RETURNED? OURS IS HERE! AND OF YOUR MY FUTURE SELF THAN THAT MEANS YOU'RE SABO SHOULD BE ALIVE AND WELL!" Little Ace yelled, lucky for him everybody except Marco and Thatch left to give them all some privacy before the talk about Sabo began. Little Ace didn't care that the two referred to Sabo as his and theirs, since Sabo was Sabo in his eyes. Marco and Thatch flinched slightly after seeing the little Ace's glare, while the older one was not affected by it.   
  
Marco and Thatch were surprised to see so much and anger and torture in such a small child and the small child was their own 2nd Commander. Which worried them deeply. Ace was considered the baby sibling on the crew.   
  
"As I said...Sabo died...And that's why this is much weirder in my point of view." Said Older Ace with hurt in his eyes, buf at the same time he looked happy to see Sabo, even if it wasn't exactly his Sabo.   
  
"But Sabo is here…" Said Luffy, whose eyes became teary.   
  
"Your Sabo is here, but mine and my time's Luffy isn't with us." Said Ace as he looked at the floor as his hat shadowed his eyes.   
  
"..."   
  
"Anyways...Till we find a way to bring you guys back to your time, your be staying here." Said Older Ace.   
  
"We don't need charity, we can find our way back on our own. Just drop us off on an island." Said Little Ace with a glare.   
  
"Sorry, no can do. I'm not letting you, Sabo and Luffy get killed, this is the New World. It's a place where people are much stronger than you guys." Said Older Ace glaring back at little Ace, who could feel the wave of power coming out of his older self just by looking at him.   
  
"Um Ace?" The Little Ace and Older Ace looked at Thatch, but he just groaned." Maybe it's better that Older Ace will be referred to as Fire Fist, while little Ace will be referred to as just Ace?" He asked.   
  
"Why Fire Fist?" Asked Ace.   
  
"Because my pirate name is Fire Fist Ace.” Said Fire Fist grinned proudly.   
  
"Luffy here said that he was hungry, so let's get you guys fed." Said Thatch with a grin as Luffy was jumping with joy while chanting Food.   
  
"Are you sure? Luffy eats a looot." Said Sabo.   
  
"Nah, don't worry, I bet he eats less than our Ace." Said Thatch, while Ace, Sabo and Fire Fist were trying not to laugh at the poor chief.   
  
After a few minutes….   
  
Luffy, Sabo and Ace were eating in the galley like wild animals, stealing each other's food and eating like black holes, but Luffy was the one who ate the most. Half of the galley was already empty.   
  
"..What have I done…" Said Thatch with his mouth slightly gaping at the kids, while Marco looked surprised. Fire Fist patted Thatch on the back while trying to hold back the laughter at the poor man's misery.   
  
From the corner of his eye he noticed Sabo looking at him with a questionable look. He knew what Sabo wanted to talk about, because he had a lot of explaining to do, but that could wait after lunch…   
  



	3. Chapter 2: Trust Me.

  
  
After lunch Ace, Sabo and Luffy were escorted to a room close to the second division commander’s room, so they could call him if they needed anything. It was also taken into account that if the kids were left near other crew members they would most likely jump ship.

  
Inside the room Sabo was too busy thinking that he didn't notice Ace talking to him.   
  
"Oi! Ooooiii Sabo!" Ace said as he poked his brother on the arm. The blond boy snapped at Ace, irritated by the constant poking."What?!"   
  
"Did you hear what I was telling you?" Ace asked slowly as Sabo stared blankly at him before saying.   
  
"Sorry Ace, I’ve been thinking a lot about this situation, so I didn't hear you." He apologized. He didn't like snapping at his brothers, it would always make him feel guilty."What were you saying?"   
  
"I was saying that as soon as we get the chance we’re leaving this place. I don't trust these people and I think my older self is brainwashed! I would never join somebody else's crew! And most of all the Whitebeard crew! Remember that Whitebeard was HIS enemy!" Said Ace as he glared at the wall hoping to make a hole in it with his glare, but sadly that wouldn't work.   
  
"I know Ace, but think this through. Why would you join this crew? Why are we here? And how can we get back!? One of those questions your future self can answer.” Sabo pointed out.   
  
"Which question?" He said in denial as he turned his back on Sabo who sighed and rubbed the tip of his nose with his hands, hoping the headache would go away.   
  
"Stop playing dumb, the question about why Fire Fist joined the crew!" He said to Ace, hoping he would stop acting so stupid and just go ask Fire Fist, but knowing Ace it will take some time to convince him, it would be easier for Sabo to just go and ask Fire fist himself, then let the hot headed brother of his do the talking.   
  
Ace didn't say anything."Fine! Then I'm going to ask him, but you look after Luffy, while I'm gone" Sabo said as he left the room after seeing a small nod from Ace.   
  
After a few steps, Sabo was standing in front of Fire Fist's door. He felt nervous and he didn't know why? Was it guilt that Ace had to raise Luffy alone? Did he feel guilty for the Sabo of this time? Or was he just intimidated by Ace being stronger than him now? Sabo didn't know the answer. With a deep breath he knocked on the door.   
  
"..." Silence...Complete silence...Sabo started to feel worried.   
  
'It wouldn't take Ace this long to answer!' He thought before quickly opening the door. What he saw made his face completely pale and his heart race.   
  
Fire Fist aka Older Ace was lying on the floor face first, while not moving like a dead body. In a second the scared blond rushed to Ace's side and tried to shake him. His eyes became blurry as he tried to hold back the tears. Was he killed!? D-Did this crew kill him!?   
  
"Ace...Ace! ACE!" Sabo shook him with trembling hands. He then put his hands on his hair and tugged on it, trying to calm down, but after a moment he heard snoring coming from the 'dead body'.   
  
"H-He...He can't be serious! ACE WAKE THE HELL UP, DAMMIT!" Sabo yelled as he kicked Ace on the head. The snoring stopped as Ace looked at Sabo and said with a stupid smile.   
  
"Oh, Hey Sabo! What's up? Do you need something?" He asked as he sat up and looked at Sabo as if nothing happened before jolting up as he saw tears."Why are you crying? Did something happen!?" Ace asked worried and angry. Did somebody bully his brother!?   
  
"Why the hell were you sleeping on the floor like a dead body!? I almost had a heart attack!" Sabo yelled as he was about to hit Ace over the head, but his arm went right through him.   
  
"Wha?" Sabo said with his mouth slightly open."So your devil fruit made you into a logia type?" He asked as Ace looked surprised and amused.   
  
"Yeah, but how do you know about logia types?" He asked Sabo, who gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?'   
  
"You forgot that I spent most of my life reading books and studying." He told Ace with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Nerd." Ace teased. Sabo looked at him annoyed and said.   
  
"If I'm a nerd then you are a hot headed buffoon." Sabo smirked as he saw Ace's face become slightly red.   
  
'So he's still the same, huh?' Sabo thought with a small smile.'I'm glad he didn't change too much after so many years, the only thing I'm glad about is that that dark look in his eyes is almost gone.'   
  
"But anyway Ace, I wanted to ask you something and I think you know what I want to ask you." Sabo said looking serious at Ace who gave him a small smile.   
  
"You want to know why I joined the crew." Ace didn't ask a question, he said it like a statement. Sabo nod his head as he sat down on Ace's bed and Ace sat down on his chair.   
  
"I told Whitebeard about my heritage." Said Ace as Sabo gasped quietly. He had a feeling that Ace did that, but it was still surprising to hear it from Ace himself. Ace was looking at the ground with a warm smile."He laughed, told me that he thought I was going to tell him something serious and not that. You can imagine I was surprised! I threw a slight tantrum and he told me that everybody is a child of the sea and that their heritage doesn't matter! Some time passed and I recently accepted the position of the second division commander."   
  
Sabo stayed quiet and then smiled."I'm happy you found people that accept you like me, Lu, the mountain bandits, Makino, Mayor and even the crazy old gramps. You know all of us care about you a lot and we don't care about your heritage. Ace, I'm sorry...You had to raise Luffy alone…" Sabo looked sadly at the ground. Ace didn't like seeing Sabo like that.   
  
"Please, what are you, my wife now?" He asked with a scoff."Calm down Sabo, it was hard at the beginning since I wasn't that smart or good at expressing my positive emotions, but I was able to slowly change." Ace explained with a soft look in his eyes.   
  
Sabo took a deep breath."But your still hot headed." He teased, feeling slightly better, but still guilty.   
  
"I am not!" Ace pouted making Sabo laugh till he realized something.   
  
"You know you never told me why I found you sleeping on the floor like a dead body." He stated as Ace rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.   
  
"You see, I'm narcoleptic." Ace said.”It developed when I was around 12.”   
  
"You mean you fall asleep randomly!?" Sabo almost yelled."Don't you have special medicine for that?"   
  
"Yeah, but I forget to take it sometimes. I would fall asleep in my food or in a fight ...a lot." Ace laughed awkwardly as Sabo's eye twitched. The blond started to massage his temples, while trying to stay calm at his brother..em..much older brother's stupidity.   
  
Their talk was interrupted by Marco knocking on the door and opening it slightly."Ace, Pops wants to talk to you and the other brats, yoi"   
  
"Thanks Marco! Tell him we will be there right away." Said Ace with a smirk as Marco just nod his head.   
  
"Let's go get my younger self and Luffy. I don't know how long younger Ace can handle him, oh and Sabo call me Fire Fist. It's going to be confusing to tell apart who you want to speak to." Fire Fist said as Sabo nod. He was calling him Ace because his Ace was with Luffy, so it wouldn't be confusing, but if Ace was determined for Sabo to call him Fire Fist then he would do what Fire Fist asked him to do.   
  
When they left the room, they heard a commotion on deck. Figuring it was Luffy, since he is a trouble magnet, Fire Fist and Sabo headed there to see Luffy and Ace in a fight with each other.   
  
"Ace...Um I mean Fire Fist! Ace and Luffy started to fight for some reason!" Said one of the crew members. Fire Fist stared at the two kids and then smiled at the guy who was worried.   
  
"Don't worry, they just training." Said Fire Fist and the crew slightly relaxed and were now watching with interest. Most wanted to know if little Ace was as much of a monster as bigger Ace.   
  
Ace was standing in an offensive position as Luffy started to twirl his hand. "Gomu Gomu.." He started to say as he threw his hand back making it stretch a distance and almost hitting one of the crew members in the face, which almost made Fire Fist laugh. "Pistol!" He launched it at Ace who didn't even move as it missed him and hit Vista instead, sending him over board and almost all of the crew into a fit of laughter and even more after Luffy said."Oops, sorry mister moustache!"   
  
Namur had to jump into the water and help Vista get back on board. Ace just stared at Luffy with a smirk." Your powers are useless if you can't even aim Lu."   
  
Luffy pouted and said."Are not! I just need some practice and then I'll be able to kick your and Sabo's butts when I'll be 10!"   
  
"Me and Sabo will be 13 by then." Ace said with a smirk as Luffy puffed his cheeks even more, looking like a chipmunk.   
  
"Hey little me and Lu, Pops wants to see us." Said Fire Fist as Ace flinched.   
  
"P-Pops?" Ace said with anger and confusion in his voice. Sabo walked over to him and put his hand on Ace's shoulder with a soft smile. Ace didn't move as he stared at the floor.   
  
"Ace?" Luffy said feeling his brother's sadness and anger. Fire Fist knew that this would be Ace's reaction and it would be not long till Ace explodes.   
  
"Ace. He knows and he doesn't care." Said Fire Fist. Ace looked at Fire Fist with wide eyes as he started to tremble.   
  
"YOU'RE LYING!" Yelled Ace as everybody else, except Fire Fist, Sabo and Luffy, didn't understand what was going on."EVERYBODY WANTS ME DEAD!"   
  
"...Did Luffy and Sabo ever tell you that you should die?" He asked as Ace flinched and shook his head no."...I thought that only a few people could accept my existence, but…I can't tell you...you need to find the answer yourself. Trust me, Whitebeard is different than the others."   
  
"But he was his enemy…"   
  
"Yes, but it doesn't matter." Fire Fist stated with a smile. Ace looked at the floor with his hair covering his teary eyes. His body is trembling.   
  
"Ace!" Luffy tackles Ace in a hug."Please don't be sad! I don't like it when Ace is sad.."Luffy stated in a whisper as Ace quickly wiped his eyes so Luffy wouldn't see his state and said." Don't worry Lu, I'm not sad."   
  
Luffy still kept hugging him and pulled Sabo for a triple hug. The two didn't protest, but after a few minutes they made Luffy let go.   
  
"Does Ace feel better now?" Luffy asked as Ace nod with a small smile and Sabo grinned happily.   
  
"Let's go meet Whitebeard, but Fire Fist I will judge him myself, okay?" He asked as Fire Fist nodded his head, accepting what Ace said. He couldn't MAKE the boy like Pops.   
  
"Fine. I have no problem with it, after all your me." He stated as Ace nod.   
  
"Ace, Sabo I'm hungry!~" Luffy yelled out as his stomach growled like a starving beast locked in a cage. Thatch who was standing in the crowd paled and almost burst into tears.   
  
"Luffy, not again. Didn't you eat a few minutes ago?"Asked Ace slightly annoyed, but Sabo just laughed. Luffy started to whine.   
  
Fire Fist watched this with amusement. He felt Marco and Thatch walking over to him and asking him in a whisper."What happened Ace, you think we haven't noticed? The little Ace has the same eyes that you had when we met for the first time, but darker." Said Thatch seriously.   
  
"I'm sorry..I can't tell you two yet, but I know there will be a day when I can tell you everything." He apologised to them, but Marco and Thatch just shook their heads.   
  
"You don't have to force yourself Ace. When you're ready you will tell us and we’ll be here to listen, yoi." Said Marco with a smile. Thatch flung his arm around Marco's and Fire Fist's shoulders and said.   
  
"We're here for you buddy!" Thatch then quickly took his hand off of Marco's shoulders and pushed Fire Fist slightly away from the now suspicious Phoenix before whispering."Are we still up for that?"   
  
Fire Fist grinned and shook his head yes."And I think we will be having some help from the time travelers." At that Thatch widely grinned and patted Fire Fist on the back.   
  
"Great!"   
  
"What's great Thatch, yoi?" Marco asked with a dark aura."I hope you two trouble makers are not planning anything stupid, yoi?"   
  
"Marco, old buddy, do you seriously don't trust this face?" Asked Thatch as he crossed his heart with his hands in a wounded manner.   
  
"Yes, yoi." Marco said with a deadpan look as Thatch became to fake sulk. Fire Fist just laughed at that.   
  
"Hey! Older me, are we going to go meet Whitebeard or what?" Yelled Ace as Fire Fist looked at his direction and with a nod said.   
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute!" He yelled back before turning his attention back to Marco and Thatch."I hope you two won't go and eavesdrop on our conversation?" Asked Ace seriously as the two looked at each other and nod."Good, Thanks guys."   
  
"No problem Ace!" Said Thatch as Marco smiled and nodded his head. Ace grinned at them before turning to the young ASL brothers.   
  
"Okay let's go meet Pops!"   
  
"YAY!" Yelled Luffy."Can we get some meat too?"   
  
Everybody on deck started to laugh good natured at the youngest child's behavior.   
  



	4. Chapter 3: Whitebeard

Sabo and Ace were sweating, even through Fire Fist told them that Whitebeard wasn't going to kill them or anything and that he is an amazing person, they could help but be worried! The man is the strongest person in the world for crying out loud! Of course they would be intimidated!   
  
When they entered the captain's room the brothers looked up at the captain in awe. They didn't know that Whitebeard was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human! He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol. He was bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. What surprised them was that Whitebeard was attached to some medical machines.   
  
"Gu ra ra ra ra ra! So you're the brats who time traveled?" His voice was deep and shook the air around them. Ace and Sabo almost fell over from shock.   
  
"Why are you called Whitebeard if you don't have a beard?" Asked little Luffy with a smile and his head tilted to the side cutely. Sabo and Ace looked at their dumb little brother with wide eyes. Ace quickly moved over to Luffy and bonked his head, while Sabo put his hands on his face, covering his face as he shook his head slowly.   
  
"Ow! Why did you hit me Ace!?" Luffy said with an angry pout.   
  
"Don't ask stupid things!" He yelled out at Luffy.   
  
"But it isn't stupid! Aren't you curious too?" He asked Ace, who tried his best not to agree with his baby brother.   
  
Sabo went in front of his brothers and took off his top hat and with a bow said."Excuse my brothers for their animal like behavior. My name is Sabo, you already know Ace, and the boy in the straw hat is our baby brother Luffy. Thank you for allowing us to stay here." He introduced himself and his brothers. Ace remembering his manners from Makino bowed his head as well even though he couldn't help but scowl. Luckily for them, Luffy did what he and Sabo did, since he liked mimicking them. Usually it would annoy them, but sometimes it proved to be useful, like in this situation!   
  
"Gu ra ra ra ra ra! Seems like you're a polite brat. Welcome to Moby Dick. I hope you brats will like your stay here. Ace told me a lot about Luffy, but it's a first hearing about you Sabo." Said Whitebeard as he stared at the blond and then at Fire Fist who had a small sad smile on his face.   
  
"In my time Sabo died…" He stated as Sabo flinched with his two other brothers. None of them wanted to imagine Sabo’s death.   
  
"I see." Whitebeard said as he looked at Fire Fist."But I can see that you're happy to see him again."   
  
"..." Fire Fist said nothing as he just smiled, confirming Whitebeard's thought as he stared softly at his youngest son.   
  
"Giant Ojii-san? Is it true that you're the strongest in the world?" Asked Luffy with a giant grin and sparkling eyes.   
  
Whitebeard laughed and nodded his head. Slowly Whitebeard stared at the hat on Luffy's head, he had noticed it when the kid walked in, but didn't say anything until...now."Brat, isn't that the Red Heads straw hat?" He asked as Luffy's grin became even bigger, if that was even possible. He tugged on his beloved hat making it cover his eyes and said.   
  
" Yeah! Shanks gave it to me!" He chirped and then asked slightly confused."Giant Ojii-san, how do you know Shanks?" he tilted his head to the side cutely. Fire Fist suppressed his desire to coo at his adorable baby brother.   
  
"Well, that red haired brat is a yonko like me, but that isn't how I know him." That confused Fire Fist. Since Fire Fist thought that his Pops knew Shanks, because the guy was also a yonko. This made Fire Fist curious to.   
  
"I know the brat from a long time ago, he and another funny brat were the cabin boys on Roger's crew." He said making Luffy stare with wide eyes and an open mouth that hit the ground. Fire Fist almost fell back from the shock. Ace was fighting his thoughts about either thanking Shanks in the future about saving Luffy or trying to strangle the red head for being on HIS crew. Sabo stared at Whitebeard slightly pale.   
  
"HE NEVER TOLD ME!" Yelled Luffy as he stood there trembling with his hands in a fist. Others would think he was angry, but his brothers knew him too well, because Luffy was trembling with excitement! " THAT IS SO COOL! When I see Shanks again I'll give him a piece of my mind for not telling me! He will have to tell me then for sure!"   
  
"Gu ra ra ra ra ra! Brat, do you know who gave him the hat?" Asked Whitebeard as Luffy shook his head no.   
  
"Shanks only said that the person was like a father to him." Luffy stated.   
  
"Well, the hat originally belong to his Captain, to Roger." Whitebeard said making Luffy tremble as he took the hat slowly of his head and stared at it like it was a heavenly piece of meat!(without drooling)   
  
Fire Fist and Ace glared at the hat, hoping it would disappear or turn it into dust. Sabo then asked.   
  
"Are you serious? The hats original owner was the late Pirate king? But why would Shanks give his hat to Luffy if it was that important to him!?" He asked as Luffy answered.   
  
"Sabooo, you forgot, but I told you guys already Shanks gave me this hat with a promise to return it when I'll become the next Pirate King!~" Chirped Luffy as he remembered Shanks words as he and the village sent him and the other pirates off at the dock. Luffy then turned to Ace and Fire Fist, who were glaring at the hat clearly thinking of how to destroy it, and then hugged his hat."My hat!" He sent them a glare.   
  
Everybody sweat dropped except for Whitebeard who was looking amused by the little boy.   
  
Fire Fist and Ace stared at each other for a bit before nodding and looking at Luffy.   
  
"Calm down Lu, we won't touch the hat...And we do owe Shanks for saving you. So don't worry about it." Said Ace with a sigh. He wouldn't destroy that stupid hat, it would break Luffy’s heart.   
  
Luffy stared at the two before grinning his wide grin and putting his hat back on his head."Okay!" He chirped cutely.   
  
Whitebeard raised an eyebrow and asked Luffy."Shanks saved your life?"   
  
Luffy nod his head and said."Yeah, a stupid bandad wanted to kill me, because I talked back at him for insulting Shanks and his crew. He also talked about selling me, but at the end decided to kill me. I tried fighting back...but…I wasn't strong enough.. The bandit pinned me to the ground with his foot and then Shanks appeared, he was so cool! One guy pointed a gun to his head, but Shanks wasn't scared at all! But Uncle Lucky shot the bandit and Uncle Ben took care of the other bandits! But the smelly bandit got so scared that he used a smoky bomb to escape to sea with me! I tried punching him and everything, but he threw me into the ocean. Suddenly the Lord of the Coast appeared and ate him! I thought I was going to die, but when Lord of the Coast came close to me, Shanks appeared and it…." Luffy looked down guilty and with teary eyes."It bite of his arm….But Shanks said that as long as I was okay he didn't mind losing a leg or an arm…" Luffy tried his best not to cry, but tears still fell from his eyes.   
  
Sabo walked over to Luffy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Ace walked over and did the same. Luffy wiped his eyes quickly.   
  
"Interesting. You must really admire the redhead then?" Asked Whitebeard with a soft smile as the child nodded his head. Luffy then just stared at Whitebeard and suddenly walked over to his leg. Nobody moved they just stared at Luffy, interested at what he will do. Suddenly Luffy climbed up Whitebeard's leg like a monkey.   
  
Making the others watch he climbed up, he sat down in Whitebeard's lap.   
  
"Wow! It's so high from up here!~" He chirped as everybody else fell over anime style on the floor and shouted."GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Whitebeard just looked amused. Luffy pouted and said to his brothers."Don't wanna."   
  
"What do you mean you don't wanna?!" Asked Sabo and Ace, but Luffy just sat there with his feet dangling on the edge of Whitebeard's leg. Whitebeard laughed as Fire Fist started to laugh too. This was Luffy they were talking about, the little boy who had the stubbornness that could rival a yonko's!   
  
"Ace! Sabo! Come up here too!~" He chirped as Ace called him an idiot while Sabo just massaged his forehead to make the headache go away.   
  
"Why not?" Teased Fire Fist as the two brothers looked at him shocked. He tried his best not to laugh at them.   
  
"Are you serious?" They asked as Fire Fist calmly walked over to the and took them by the back of their shirts and threw them into Whitebeard lap with Ace cursing Fire Fist,which was funny since they were the same person, and Sabo who just screamed from being thrown at the strongest man alive.   
  
Lucky for them they were able to land into his lap and just sat there glaring at Fire Fist who was clenching his stomach from laughter.   
  
"Well, since you brats are here, would you like to hear a story from my youth?" Whitebeard asked them as he laughed. The three kids instantly looked at him then at each other before quickly nodding their heads for him to tell them the story. Through Ace blushed slightly and tried to quickly act as if he couldn't care less.   
  
Fire Fist smiled and decided to leave them with Pops. He nodded towards his Pops, telling him he would leave the room. Whitebeard nodded back at Fire Fist and started to tell the three kids about his younger days.   


* * *

  
Fire Fist left the room and headed to the gallery, hoping to get a snack, but was surprised to see Thatch there, since dinner was still far away." Hey Thatch! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Im cooking, since we have 3 more black holes now, I need to start cooking earlier or they will eat everything and nobody will be able to eat!"Said Thatch as he remembered them stealing from each other."Oh and Ace, DON'T TOUCH THE MEAT!" He yelled at Fire Fist who already had the meat in his mouth.   
  
"What? I don't have anything!" He said after quickly swallowing the meat. Thatch just gave him a look and Fire Fist chuckled."Oh come on Thatch, It's just a piece of meat."   
  
"The last time I let you in my kitchen you ate half of the food from the fridge. That's why it has a lock now." Thatch said as he still gave Fire Fist the look. Fire Fist just sheepishly smiled.   
  
"Fine, Fine, I won't eat anything...yet." He laughed at the look Thatch gave him."But anyways are all the items ready for tomorrow?" He asked with a wide grin that appeared on Thatch's face too.   
  
"Yeah! Haruta hid half of it in his room. Mine is in my room, in the secret place, what about your stuff?" He asked as Fire Fist nod.   
  
"Got it all ready, I'll tell the time travelers our plan before they go to sleep." He said as he and Thach high fived."You know he is going to kill us for it?"   
  
"Yeah, but I don't mind dying if it means I get to see his face after he sees it!" Said Thatch as he started to laugh with Fire they were done he cleared his voice and said."Now Ace, please leave my domain."   
  
Fire Fist nod and left. Thatch then noticed that two pieces of meat disappeared from the plate."ACE!" He yelled, while at the moment Fire Fist was running for his dear life with a grin on his face and one piece of meat in his mouth and the other in his hand.   
  



	5. Chapter 4: Marco's Nightmare!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaiming: I don't own One Piece! The idea with the dial gave me Krialke. So shout out for her!~
> 
> I also wrote 3800 words of the next chapter of Holy Bell and honestly it was so much easier to write then usual. But Im only going to post in January. Im taking a breqk for a month so I will see you guys next year!

  
It was night time at the Moby Dick. Luffy, Ace and Sabo were all asleep on the same bed, since they liked sharing with each other and grew used to it. There was also a small part of Luffy and Ace who were afraid of waking up and seeing that Sabo was gone. 

  
Luffy was lying between Ace and Sabo with his right arm on Ace's forehead and his left foot on Sabo's stomach. Ace was lying asleep with some drool coming out of his mouth and Sabo was snoring softly compared to the other two.   
  
They were sleeping so peacefully, but what's this?   
  
The door of their cabin slowly opened with a squeaking sound, making the boys slightly shift in their sleep. Somebody sneaked into their room dodging the pipes that were lying on the floor.   
  
The person's shadow covered the boys, they felt that something was not right. Ace was the first one to slowly open his eyes to see something dark looming over him and his brothers, after he felt the sleepiness slightly disappear he was about to shout, but a hand covered his mouth and the other put the three boys in a bag, throwing them over the person's shoulder and leaving the room, while closing the door gently.   
  
The three boys were now completely awake, moving and yelling inside the bag, but it was so thick that the sound wasn't able to reach anybody, except the person carrying them.   
  
'We're being kidnapped! He will kill Sabo and Luffy! I won't let him!’ Thought Ace as he tried to free himself from the bag in panic. Sabo was thinking almost the same thing, except he thought that he would kill all of them and was worried for all three of them, unlike Ace who didn't have any self worth, which would have anger Sabo a lot if he heard Ace’s thoughts.   
  
Luffy was also trying to get out of the bag, but for a different reason, he thought it was a game, because he didn't feel scared by the person who put them in the bag.   
  
After a bit of walking the bag was placed on the ground and opened. Ace was about to curse at the person who put them in the bag before attacking them, but saw his older self, Haruta if he remembered was the correct name and the one who carried them in the bag was Thatch.   
  
"What's going on!? Why the hell did you throw us in a bag?!" He yelled at Thatch who covered his ears with a sheepish grin. Ace was letting out some steam, he jumped and kicked Thatch in the stomach, who fell on the ground with his soul flying out of his body.   
  
"I told you that was a bad idea, now little me gave you a beating." Said Fire Fist with a bored look as he stared at Thatch, with a look that said 'you deserved it'.   
  
"Worth it! It's not everyday I can kidnap a little Ace, so I don't regret it." Said Thatch as he held his stomach with a grin on his face.   
  
Haruta then turned to the ASL brothers who wanted to know what was going on."Ace, Sabo and Luffy, sorry for letting this idiot-" He pointed at Thatch who let out a "Hey, you love me and you know it!" before he continued."-kidnap you, but we thought that you 3 might be interested in pranking a certain Pineapple!~" He said with a giant grin as he saw the kids eyes spark with amusement, mischievous and excitement.   
  
"What's the plan?" Asked Ace with a grin too. Fire Fist, Thatch and Haruta explained the prank to them, but not completely to Luffy, so he wouldn't spill the beans to Marco. After hearing out the prank Sabo said slightly pale, but with a grin.   
  
"Oooh, he is so going to kill us afterwards." He stated as the others nod in acceptance and Thatch said.   
  
"Every action has a price to be paid and this one is worth it!" He stated with a giant grin."I can already imagine Marco's face when he sees it!~"   
  
"Whose Marco?" Asked Luffy as everybody stared at him. Right, Luffy didn't remember Marco’s name.   
  
"Marco is the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates, also he can turn into a phoenix." Explained Sabo, but he saw that Luffy wasn't getting any of it, just by looking at the blank face his little brother had."...The pineapple." He said with a deadpan look.   
  
"Ooooh, So we are playing a prank on mister Pineapple?...Why?" He asked with his smile still on his face, making his brothers, except Fire Fist who was laughing, and Haruta facepalm.   
  
"Because Mister Pineapple likes pranks." Said Fire Fist to Luffy."But the best pranks are when the people you're pranking don't know about it." He explained as Luffy nodded with a grin.   
  
"Okay!" he chirped."I bet Mister pIneapple will be very happy!~"   
  
The 5 of them looked at each other then at Luffy."Oh, he will be more then happy." Said Thatch with a grin. As he took out something behind the fridge wrapped in a warm blanket.   
  
The Next Morning...   
  
Marco was having a headache, he had done so much paperwork yesterday that he could swear he saw them doubled each time. He even saw them in his dreams!   
  
He was about to stand up and go and get a glass of water, but felt something strange that made his face pale...this was something he never thought would happen to him...ever.   
  
After trying to calm down from hyperventilating, the key word 'trying'. He decided to ask for some help from his father.   
  
"Pops, yoi?" Marco said as he came in the room with his face very pale and sweat dripping. He was hiding something behind his back.   
  
"What's wrong my son?" Whitebeard asked with worry, he had never seen Marco like this.   
  
"I...I think...I...Layed an egg!" Marco shouted even forgetting to put the yoi in the end as he showed a giant golden egg that was originally behind his back."Please help me, I read the book about Zoan type devil fruits, but there wasn't anything written about laying an egg! I woke up with t-this!" He was panicking.   
  
"..."Whitebeard stared at him with shock."Marco...Are you sure about that your phoenix form isn't female?" He asked looking at the egg.   
  
Marco stared blankly at him and after a few seconds of silence answered."...I...I think so...yoi" He said not liking the thought his father had placed in his head.”I also didn't have...you know...with anybody for years.”    
  
While the two were trying to recover from the shock they hadn't noticed that 6 people were listening to the conversation, while trying not to burst out laughing and not let their tears fall, but it was very hard not to do so.   
  
Later…   
  
Marco was sitting in his room and keeping the egg warm and comfortable. He had looked over the eggs shell, to see if it was painted or anything, but no the color was real. He was ready to bet everything he had that Thatch had to do something with this! He hadn't seen the chief nor any of the other pranksters for a while now.   
  
He was able to calm down after a while and think together with Pops on where the egg came from and when Thatch came to mind he was ready to find the chief and rip his head off!   
  
But Pops told him to calm down and take care of the egg and that Thatch's punishment can wait later.   
  
Marco had thought long and hard, but decided to agree with Pops. Taking the egg he had gone to his room, while nobody was looking so that he wouldn't be embarrassed more than he already was!   
  
That what was happening now, Marco suddenly heard a cracking sound and took the egg and ran to Pops."Pops its hat-" His eyes landed on the pranksters of the ship and the King of pranks as he calls himself."You..I'll kill you later, yoi."   
  
"Marco, buddy, what's wrong, is that and egg?" He asked shocked, but the amusement could be seen in his eyes.   
  
"You know well what this is! yoi." He said glaring with a dark aura around him, Thatch had to gulp.   
  
"Didn't you say the egg is hatching?" He asked as he looked at the egg that had a blanket on it.   
  
Marco and the others looked at the egg. He took off the blanket and put the egg on the ground. All of them watched it hatch and then the egg shell cracked and fell down revealing an ostrich with a few golden feathers,the same hair as Marco except a golden color and the same lazy look on his face. It looked at Marco and tried flapping its almost featherless wings.   
  
There was a long silence...a very long silence. Then Thatch said." The shopkeeper never said that...Marco are you not telling us something?" He asked giving Marco a look.   
  
Marco hit him on the head for that comment and then asked the idiot he calls brother."Where did you get the egg?"   
  
"I bought it 3 days ago, the shopkeeper said that it should hatch in 3 days and that it's very rare. I was planning to leave it at my friends ostrich farm, we should reach the island where he lives in a few hours...but this ...is something I didn't know, are you su-" Thatch was about to ask but Marco hit him on the head with a glare and said.   
  
"I am ." He stated,"You all almost gave me a heart attack! yoi." He said giving them all a glare making everybody flinch, except Luffy who ran over to Marco and asked.   
  
" Mister Pineapple? Aren't you happy? Thatchy said that you’ll be very happy..Did we do something bad?" He asked with a sad tone in his voice making Marco flinched. His heart almost broke at how Luffy had said that and the look Fire Fist and the two other ASL brothers gave him made him almost have a shiver run down his spine.   
  
"Its okay Luffy I'm not mad at you. I'm very happy that you wanted to do something nice for me." Marco let Luffy happily hug him, but glared at the others when he said the word 'nice' making them flinch.   
  
"Yay! Marco isn't sad!~" Chirped Luffy making a few people freeze and think at the same time.   
  
'Did he just say Marco?'   
  
Marco smiled at Luffy and ruffled his hair making the child giggle happily.   
  
Later….   
  
They had reached the island and left Marco Junior, Thatch named him that, even though Marco was against it, at Thatch's friends farm. Marco Junior wasn't happy about leaving his Mama Marco, but at the end was able to make some friends and decided to stay, but Thatch made Marco promise to Marco Junior to come and visit him next time.   
  
That Night….   
  
Fire Fist, Thatch, Ace, Sabo and Luffy entered the captain's cabin late at night and Whitebeard looks at them,confused.   
  
"What's the matter, my sons? Something wrong with the brats?" Fire Fist grinned like a madman.   
  
"Pops, we need your help." He says and Whitebeard leans closer.   
  
"Huh? What could that be?" He asks. Thatch steps forward, a dial in his hands.   
  
"We want to record you saying some things." Whitebeard's eyebrows cocked up.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Fire Fist tried not to laugh. "For Marco." Whitebeard still didn't get it, but complied nevertheless.   
  
After recording his word he asked his sons."Didn't Marco punish you enough?"   
  
They were just grinning like they were insane. Whitebeard was beginning to worry for his sons sanity.   
  
"Nah, he was too tired and with this he won't touch us." Said Haruta looking at the dial.   
  
"Thanks Pops!" Said Fire Fist and taking the three brothers under his arms, even through Ace and Sabo protested, and carried them out with Haruta and Thatch behind him.   
  
Later when Morning came….   
  
Marco heard somebody knock on his door. He stood up from his bed and opened it to see Thatch."Why do I have to wake up and almost every morning see your stupid face? yoi." He asked still angry for the egg prank.   
  
"Oh come on Marco, buddy! I'm sorry, but I'm also here because Pops asked me to give you this." He gave Marco the dial." Pops said he would like to rest today, so he asked me to record his words."   
  
Marco looked at him suspiciously, but nevertheless took the dial."Thanks, yoi."   
  
Thatch saluted him with a grin and left. Marco closed the door and turned the dial on. Listening to the recording.   
  
"Marco, I would like you to help Izo today, he wanted somebody to help him test his new makeup. Could you help him out?" Asked Pops's voice.   
  
Marco with sigh decided to help Izo. He left his room and went to Izo's room. He knocked on the door before entering."Izo? Pops said you needed ." He said, but there was no answer.   
  
Then Thatch entered Izo's room."Marco? Izo? You guys in here?" He asked, Marco looked at Thatch and said." I'm here, but I don't know where Izo is."He said.   
  
Thach was holding two glasses of lemonade." I brought something for you guys to drink, here, I'll leave the other one for Izo here." He said giving Marco a glass to drink. Marco took it and sat down on the couch that Izo had in his room.   
  
"I'll be going now. Good luck!" Said Thatch as he left. Marco then drank his lemonade, before starting to feel sleepy. In a moment he was out cold in a nice sleep. He didn't suspect that Thatch and his subordinates came inside and started to do some things to his face and hair.   
  
When Marco woke up he didn't see anybody in the room and his face felt heavy, but he also felt refreshed after such a nice nap.   
  
He left the room to look for Izo, but then he felt everybody staring at him and trying to hold back their laughter.   
  
'What's wrong with everybody?' He thought as he walked pass the crew members, until he reached Izo who looked at him with a blank look."There you are, Why weren't you in your room, Pops told me that you needed help testing your makeup…yoi" He said, but Izo just took out his small mirror and gave it to Marco, whose eyes widen.   
  
His face was orange and his hair was dyed green. He almost broke the mirror if Izo hadn't taken it away. His whole body lit on flames and he yelled.   
  
"THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHH!"   
  
After that day Thatch didn't see his gel for 3 weeks, Haruta had to take salt baths for 1 weeks and Fire Fist's clothes magically disappeared for 5 days and the ASL brothers made a note to never anger a flaming turkey!   
  



	6. GARP?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy upcoming New year!

  
  
Sengoku was reading through the files of the new rookies that arrived today and the files of those who wanted to join the marines. There were a lot of people actually, but Sengoku could guess that not all of them wanted to join the marines for a good cause.   
  
A knock on the door made him put the files in his desk for later viewing as he raised his head and called out."Yes? You may come in."   
  
A marine soldier came in and saluted."I was asked to deliver the newspaper. May I leave now sir?" He asked as he handed the paper.   
  
"You may, thank you." Sengoku said. He watched the young man leave before deciding to see what was written in the newspaper, oh look here Portgas has been up to trouble again, wow nothing new here-   
  
Crash   
  
"Hey Sengoku! I brought donuts!" Said the Marine Hero Garp as he entered...through Sengoku's newly fixed wall.   
  
"GARP!"   
  
"Hmm?" He tilted his head, while munching on a donut...mmmm...donuts...   
  
"USE A DAMN DOOR NEXT TIME! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME I NEED TO FIX IT, TODAY!" Yelled Sengoku.   
  
"But it ain't fun that way..." Said Garp with a giant grin. Sengoku felt a headache coming...again. Damn D’s.   
  
"Ugh...Garp, what am I going to do with you?..." He then remembered what he wanted to tell Garp."Could you explain this to me? It's about that crazy grandson of yours! Both of you are driving me crazy!" He yelled as he threw the newspaper at Garp who was happy to hear about Ace, since after the Spade pirates disappeared he was worried about his eldest grandson.   
  
Taking the paper he started to read and slowly he felt his blood boil. He ripped the paper in half."WHAT IS THAT DAMN IDIOT THINK HE'S DOING!?" Joining Eddie’s group!? He should have been a marine!   
  
Sengoku on the other hand was thinking about asking to bring him two newspapers rather than one next time, since it seems like Garp liked to rip them in half before Sengoku can read them completely.   
  
"THATS IT! IM GOING TO GO AND GIVE HIM A NICE FIST OF LOVE!" Yelled Garp as he quickly swallowed the donuts in one gulp and was about to leave, but...   
  
"Garp, you will not go visit Whitebeard, you're staying here." Said Sengoku as he took out a file and started to read it."Have you finished the report I asked of-"   
  
CRASH   
  
"GAAAAAARRRRPPPP!"   
  
"SORRY SENGOKU! I'LL FINISH IT TODAY...NO TOMORROW...MAYBE. BYE! I'LL TELL EDDIE YOU SAID HI!" After that Sengoku was cursing Garp's name for 30 minutes, because Garp had jumped out of Sengoku's window, breaking the glass, jumped into the water, tamed a wild sea king in 10 seconds and while waving with a grin rode off on it after yelling to him about forgetting the important report AND he was going to tell Whitebeard that he asked Garp to tell him...Hi...That Day Sengoku gave an order to destroy all of the donuts from Marineford to the islands that were a mile away.   
  
'Revenge!' Was Sengoku's only thought at the moment. Jesus he was going insane, because of that idiot   
  


* * *

  
  
"So you don't care that I'm a crossdresser?" Asked Izo a bit stunned. The boys have been here for a week, but they only hung around Fire Fist, Marco, Thatch, Pops and sometimes with Haruta, but today the boys decided to get to know the crew a bit better. Luffy, Sabo and Ace were currently sitting in the gallery with Izo, Haruta and Vista.   
  
Ace wasn't glaring at the people anymore, but he still felt nervous around them. Sabo was mindlessly putting food in his mouth, while looking at Namur who was sitting a bit farther away.   
  
Luffy on the other hand had asked Izo why he was wearing girl clothes. Izo had told him why and was ready for any insults, jokes and looks of disgust, but they never came. Luffy had just nodded his head and continue stuffing his mouth. Making Izo gap and ask him why he didn't care. Taking us back to the present time of the conversation.   
  
"Why? Should I? If you like it that's good. Isn't it?" He asked not getting why Izo was that surprised.' If he wears it, he likes it? Where's the problem? ' Thought Luffy. Making Ace and Sabo, snapping him away from looking at Namur, warmly smile at their little brother.   
  
Izo was also smiling and shook his head."Thank you." He said, but Luffy didn't understand what he was being thanked for, so he shrugged and continued eating.   
  
"Hey Ace, Sabo and Luffy, Do you want to go spar with me?" Asked Haruta excited, she had wanted to hang out with them and make Ace open up more, since here Fire Fist was Haruta’s closest friend since both of them were the youngest in the crew. Ace already knew what Haruta was planning and he appreciated his effort, but he wasn't ready to open up...no...not yet, but it wouldn't hurt to try...   
  
"Hmm...Okay." Ace said startling Sabo and Luffy. The two brothers knew their brother best and were shocked that he agreed so easily. They expected that he would have to be baited into the fight, but apparently not this time.   
  
Haruta grinned widely and then looked at Sabo and Luffy, waiting for their answer. Luffy was supporting his cheeks full of meat in his tiny hands. He let out a song of agreement, but Sabo kept looking at Namur.   
  
"You know you can go and talk to him, he doesn't bite." Vista said to the boy. He liked the kid a lot, since Sabo showed that he was great with using a pipe even better than the other boys, he used it almost like a sword. Even though Sabo didn't want to use a sword he did ask Vista to show him some sword styles that he could use with his pipe. Vista had happily showed him and agreed to teach him each day until they would find a way to help the kids back to their own time.   
  
Sabo looked at Vista and then back at Namur."I read a lot of books about fishman, but I really want to find out about how they actually are. I learned that you can't always trust books, especially those written by snobby nobles." He scowled at the thought of those nobles and his own blood family. The books he read were full of garbage.   
  
Vista, Izo and Haruta grinned widely before Izo said."If you want I can properly introduce you to him and then you could chat with him Sabo."   
  
"Really?" Asked Sabo. Izo nodded and Sabo happily agreed."Sorry Haruta, I'll train with you guys later, promise." He said as he waited for the three to nod their heads. When they did Sabo was happy to know that Ace wasn't thinking anything bad, only god knows what the boys thoughts are made of!   
  
Izo and Sabo happily walked over to Namur who sensed them coming closer.   
  
"Hi Namur!" Said Izo.   
  
"Hi Izo, what's wrong?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Nothing! Why do you think somethings wrong? I'm not Thatch." Said Izo slightly annoyed, but decided to drop it. For now anyways."Namur this is Sabo, he seems to want to talk to you."   
  
Namur looked at the blond kid who said politely."Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you."   
  
Namur was surprised that the kid wanted to talk to a fishman, he slowly replied as to not spook the child."Likewise, what would you like to talk about?"   
  
Sabo felt a large grin appear on his face as he sat next to Namur, while almost jumping from excitement."Is it true that there is a Fishman's Island underwater? What kind of culture do Fishman have? Could you please show me some Fishman Karate?" The blond boy was practically bouncing in his seat happily.   
  
Namur blinked and then raised his hand to stop Sabo from rapidly firing questions at him. "Woah Woah, Slow down there Sabo, one question at a time." He said as a happy grin appeared on his own face. He then started to answer all of Sabo's questions one by one. Growing fond of the blond boy. Seeing as the boy wasn't one of those who believed in the idiotic things that were written or said about fishman.   
  


* * *

  
  
"So are you two ready?" Asked Haruta as he held his sword and Ace held his pipe with Luffy.   
  
"Bring it on!" Said Ace with a grin as he was itching for a fight. He had convinced Luffy to take care of the scoreboard till he and Haruta would be finished with their sparring match, than Luffy could fight next.   
  
Ace and Haruta were about to fight when suddenly something flew through the wall and almost hit the two.   
  
"What-" Ace started shocked.   
  
"The-" Haruta continued shocked.   
  
"Meat!" Ended Luffy with a grin.   
  
Ignoring what Luffy said the three went over to the figure to see Thatch with a giant bump on the head.   
  
"Thatchy!" Yelled Luffy."Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, lil buddy, Oww.." He said when he tried to stand up, but seeing Luffy's worried eyes made him shake it off and stand up quickly.   
  
"What happened to you?" Haruta asked slightly worried about his brother.   
  
"I might have...told...Marco that we have a visitor coming…" Said Thatch slightly pale.   
  
"Who's coming?" Asked Ace not liking the idea of an outsider coming here.   
  
"I'm about to go tell Pops, if you want then come with me." He said as the 3 boys nodded and followed Thatch to Pops, where Sabo was already sitting on his lap. He had finished his talk with Namur and had decided to talk to Pops a bit.   
  
"Hey Guys! Did you hear we got a visitor!?" Said Sabo with a smile, but it could be seen that he wasn't that comfortable with somebody new coming here either. Fire Fist was also standing near Pops, but he was far more relaxed.   
  
"Don't worry Sabo, if they mean any harm I'll just roast them!" Said Fire Fist with a grin, Sabo wanted to smack his forehead.   
  
"So who is coming son?" Asked Whitebeard curiously.   
  
"..." Thatch took a DEEP breath, not daring to look at the glaring flaming turkey and said."Garp."   
  
The 4 boys turned completely pale."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Fire Fist, Ace, Sabo and Luffy.   
  
Everybody stared at them like they were crazy, they knew Garp was insane, but why would the 4 of them be this afraid of him?   
  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! HE MUST HAVE READ THE PAPERS!" Yelled Fire Fist remembering the article about him becoming the second division commander.   
  
"WE NEED TO HIDE!" Yelled Sabo as he pulled on his hat, almost ripping it.   
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Luffy was yelling and running in circles.   
  
Ace was pulling on his hair before pouncing on Thatch and yelling." HIDE. PLACE. NOW!"   
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Whitebeard confused."I know that Garp...is..um not alright in his head, but the man sometimes comes for a drink once or twice a month, He won't do anything to you."   
  
The 4 start laughing like crazy people before Fire Fist says."That's where you're wrong Pops! He'll kill us slowly and painfully!"   
  
And then a voice boomed.   
  
"WHITEBEARD! WHERE IS PORTGAS D ACE?!" Yelled a voice as Fire Fist flinched and the other kids hid behind Whitebeard, so he wouldn't see them.   
  
Garp jumped on board the ship as Fire Fist paled. With quick movement Garp had used his Fist of Love on Fire Fist's head.   
  
"OOWW! THAT HURT!" Yelled out Fire Fist as he clenched his head with his hands. The kids flinched. The crew on the other hand looked enraged. How dare he hit our brother! They were about to attack Garp or at least yell at the man, but-   
  
"Of all the reckless things you have done! Didn't I tell you to become a strong marine!" He told Fire Fist. Now the crew and Whitebeard were confused. So they knew each other? They thought.   
  
"Oh shut up old geezer! I never wanted to become a marine, I always wanted to be a pirate!" He yelled, but that was a biiiig mistake. The crew looked at Fire Fist thinking that the kid had a death wish calling Garp and old geezer, even though it was funny.   
  
"WHAT! How dare you talk like that to your grandpa! Show me some respect!" He hit him on the head again, but not as hard as before.   
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" The crew yelled with complete shock, while Marco and Whitebeard had wide shocked eyes.   
  
"Then stop hitting me you old geezer!" Yelled Fire Fist, but a cough interrupted him.   
  
"Son, what's going on? And Garp I suggest you stop hitting my son." He warned Garp who glared at Whitebeard.   
  
"Fine, since I'm on your ship...I won't this once…." He said as Whitebeard just sighed.   
  
"Ace, explain please." He said as Fire Fist nod.   
  
"He adopted me when I was born, so he’s my grandpa." Fire Fist said, honestly what was there to explain? Garp looked happy that he finally called him grandpa.   
  
"I see. I'm sorry." Whitebeard said to Fire Fist with sympathy.   
  
"It's okay, he wasn't THAT bad…" Fire Fist said remembering some of the good times he had with the old man.   
  
"Hey! What does that mean?" Garp said, but everybody ignored that.   
  
"So Garp, would you like to have a drink?" Asked Whitebeard as Garp grinned. The nurses looked pissed off at both of them.   
  
"Sure! Oh, Sengoku said Hi! Where can I leave my sea king?" He asked Whitebeard who raised an eyebrow. He looked to see a sea king near the ship, but it looked slightly bruised and scared.   
  
"Um...He can stay there…." Said Whitebeard with a blank look. Honestly why was he even surprised?   
  
"You hear that! Stay there!" Garp yelled as it flinched and nodded it’s head.   
  
"So, I sense somebody hiding behind your leg, want to tell me something?" He asked as everybody looked shocked."Seriously, I know I'm crazy, but I ain't stupid!" He stated with a huff.   
  
Luffy, Ace and Sabo peeked their heads and came from behind Whitebeard's foot. Garp stared at them surprised and shocked.   
  
"Hi Jii-chan!" Chirped Luffy with his sunshine smile.   
  
"Yo old geezer!" Said Ace with a smirk, liking the shock look that Garp had. He rarely saw it.   
  
"Hello!" Said Sabo slightly nervous, because he remembered that he was death in their time.   
  
"Luffy? Ace? S-Sabo?" He said the last name with a pale face. Without a warning he scoped the three in a bear hug. The three and Fire Fist were really shocked."When?Why? How?" Garp said trying to keep himself together.   
  
"A mystery beam brought us here!~" Chirped Luffy as he happily returned the hug. He liked when Grandpa gave hugs, but it was pretty rare of him to do that.   
  
"We have been stuck here for a few days." Said Ace as he still looked surprised by the hug.   
  
"In my time I didn't ...you know..We are from a different timeline." Finished Sabo as he awkwardly returned the hug, not used to being hugged by anybody except Luffy and occasionally Ace.   
  
"That explains it." Said Garp, but they just looked at him like he was insane. Rude. "Oh come on, you all know that the Grandline is crazy and the New World is insane!" Knowing what he meant everybody except the 3 confused kids nodded.   
  
"I'm just glad you're all safe…" He whispered to the three boys, who could hear the worry, relief, sadness and happiness in just one praise. 

* * *

  
After that Garp and spent some time drinking with Whitebeard and later training the boys, even though they kept hiding from him. Finally it was time to hugged his grandsons(all 4) and jumped on top of the frightened Sea king. He waved goodbye and told them to be good and when they returned back to their time they should become marines, which all of them yelled NEVER, that had made Garp only laugh.   
  
They kept waving goodbye till he was far out of sight.   
  
"Well that was shocking. Wasn't it?" Asked Thatch the bored looking Marco who just nodded.   
  
"Now I know who Luffy reminded me off…" He said slowly looking at the kid who was currently trying to tackle his brothers in a bear hug.   
  



	7. Shot! Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wanted to update on the 13th, but there is a lot of work related stuff happening from the 11th to the 14th, thats why I decided to update sooner. 
> 
> Holy Bell will be updated on the 20th.

It was a normal day, well as normal as it gets, considering the ASL brothers were on board the Moby Dick, you would think the day would be filled with pranks and laughter, right? Well not today! The Whitebeard pirates knew that the day would come when some stupid rookies would try to take Pops's head, but they hopped that the ASL brothers would never witness so much killing and fighting while being so young.

The sounds of gunfire and yelling were filling the air. Marco had taken the kids under the deck and hide them in the medicine room, hoping that they would for once listen to him and stay still till the battle was over. Of course subconsciously, he knew that would never happen, but he could dream couldn't he? Luckily he listened to himself and asked Haruta to look after them, Haruta wasn't thrilled at having to miss out on a fight, but he didn't want his little brothers, as everybody called them, to get hurt, so with a nod of his head he stayed with them.

With relief Marco had left the room, while the trio pouted. They knew making Haruta let them go up there would be harder than an adult...Because Luffy's puppy dog eyes didn't affect him that much. Sabo was able to think of a plan. It had considered of taking some sleeping pills from the cupboard and putting it in the glass of juice that Thatch left them, so they wouldn't get thirsty while waiting.

"Hey Haruta?" Started Sabo.

"No." Said Haruta, while giving him a look.

"But we didn't even ask anything." Said Ace with crossed arms and a small frown.

"I know you're going to ask me to let you three join the fight, but Marco had made it clear that it's too dangerous for you three to fight here, We might have gone to the Grandline, because your body's won't be able to handle such drastically changing weather in the New World, but it's still too dangerous, so just sit back and wait." He said firmly, wanting to make sure they understood.

"But we just wanted to offer you some juice…" Said Sabo with a kicked puppy dog look, which made Haruta gulp.

"Oh." He said before taking the glass Sabo offered him." Thank you." With that Haruta drank the juice and after a minute felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He now understood what the trio did. When he was about to fall over Ace and Sabo caught him and put him on one of the beds. Luffy had walked over to Haruta and asked his brothers.

"Is Haruta okay?" He was worried.

"Don't worry Lu, he is just sleeping, he will wake up in a few minutes or so." Said Sabo,he had read the medicine's label that said that it was a temporary sleeping pill that worked for 20-30 minutes. That Would give them enough time to see what was going on on deck. The nurses were too busy with the patience to see the trio leave the nursery.

They climbed up to see people being cut or shot. "This is a pirate attack.." Said Ace quietly as his brother's nod. Luffy huddled closer to Ace, while Ace didn't push Luffy away. He put his arm around his little brother to make him less scared. The two weren't as shocked as Sabo at the amount of killing and fighting. Ace and Luffy had a similar experience with Bluejam, but Sabo wasn't there that day, so this must have really shocked Sabo.

"Don't worry Sabo and Luffy, everything is okay." Said Ace as he tried to comfort his brothers.

"Haruta and Marco were right, we can't fight those kind of people, they are way stronger than Bluejam!" Sabo said with worry."We should go back down and face the wrath of Haruta." He half joked and half gulped at that thought.

"...Fine, Lu let-Lu? Luffy!? LUFFY!" Yelled Ace when he saw his brother wasn't by their side anymore. They felt panic rise when they heard Luffy's voice.

"ACE! SABO!" They turned to the direction of his voice and ran there to find Luffy being held with a gun pointed to his head by some disgusting looking pirate.

"Shut up brat! I bet we can sell you for a pretty good price!~"

Sabo and Ace felt their blood freeze when that guy said that. Ace had gone from afraid to pure rage fast. He charged at the guy, while clenching his pipe, that he had in his hand the whole time.

"Let my brother GO!" He yelled, but the guy was about to shoot Ace when Sabo was able to push him away behind a barroll.

"Che...I missed." Said the pirate, while Luffy looked relieved that Ace and Sabo didn't get hurt, he then turned to the pirate and said.

"Don't touch my brothers, you creep!" He yelled in the pirates face, while waving his legs and arms around to try to punch or kick him.

"What did you say you brat?!" He yelled at Luffy.

Ace and Sabo looked at each other before splitting up in different direction to attack the pirate.

"AAAAHHH!" Sabo and Ace yelled, as Ace ran from the right and Sabo from the left, while clenching their pipes. The pirate was about to shoot one of them, but Sabo was able to dodge the bullets like Ace. Luffy took the opportunity to bite the pirates hand making the pirate yelp and let Luffy go. Luffy fell on his butt , but was able to stand up.

"RUN LUFFY!" Yelled Ace.

* * *

  
  
  


"RUN LUFFY!" Marco heard Ace's voice. He felt his blood freeze as he transformed and flew to the kids. At that moment he saw a pirate shoot…and a straw hat fall on the deck…

"NO!" Yelled Ace and Sabo.

* * *

  
  
  


Luffy had stood up and ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, when the pirate shot. Luffy felt something hit his back and he felt himself fall on the deck like a bag of potatoes. His straw hat flew off and fell on the deck next to him.

"NO!" Yelled Ace and Sabo as they ran to their brother.

The pirate was about to shoot them too, but a blue enraged phoenix protected them from the bullet.

"You shot one of MY brats…..YOU SHOOT LUFFY! NOBODY HURTS MY BRATS!" Yelled Marco with flames rising on his body. He attacked the pirate and slowly killed him. Ace and Sabo were busy going over to Luffy's side with tears falling from their eyes to see any of that. They cradled their little brother in their arms…

  
  



	8. Shot! Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have been kinda depressed lately, had a lot of problems in rl. I might have to take a week or two off from writing. Im sorry.

Ace and Sabo both were crying as they kneeled next to their little brother. Ace was pulling his hair and repeating the same words over and over again.

"No! No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Why Luffy!? Why him!?" Why was the world so unfair!? Why did it take his little brother? Please...He didn't want to lose his sunshine...

Sabo on the other hand was sobbing uncontrollably as he thought of his happy-go-lucky baby brother.

"Luffy….Please..no…" He wasn't even able to talk from the shock. He was clenching Luffy's straw hat tightly as his other hand stretched towards Luffy, but he couldn't bring himself to touch the small boy.

When Marco was finished with getting rid of the guy who shot Luffy, he dashed to the kids and carefully picked up Luffy."Luffy?..." He said quietly as his voice shook with held back emotions. He knew it was dangerous sitting on deck with two kids near him and one unmoving child in his hands, while enemies were trying to kill him and the kids.

He hugged the child closer and after a moment he felt Luffy's heartbeat still there, beating slowly, looking at the child he saw no blood on him and Luffy was still breathing."Luffy? Luffy!" He tried to wake him up as Sabo and Ace flinched, but then they also noticed that Luffy wasn't bleeding.

"LUFFY!" The three yelled together with barely contained hope. Luffy shifted and mumbled something.

"Itte...That hurt.." He said sitting up and rubbing his aching head. He looked around to see everybody staring at him."Huh? Ace, Sabo, Marco why are you guys crying?" He tilted his head to the side confused.

Without a moment to spare the three hugged Luffy tightly. Luffy was barely able to breath with all of them hugging him so tightly. Slowly he started to turn blue.

"I-I...Can't...Breath!" He was able to say as the three let him go with sheepish smiles.

"Sorry!" They said at the same time. Sabo with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face put Luffy's straw hat back where it belonged, on Luffy's messy black hair.

"You scared us Lu." Said Sabo before giving Luffy another hug after Marco put Luffy on the ground. Luffy happily returned the hug.

"Never EVER so something as reckless as angering a bad guy who was HOLDING you captive." Said Ace before tightly hugging Luffy and trying to hide his tears in the boys shoulder. Luffy nodded his head and chirped happily.

"But I'm okay Ace! If somebody tries to hurt you two, I would have done it again!~" That earned a bonk on the head."Itte!"

"I told you Never EVER again!" Said Ace, but a small smile appeared on his face as a few tears spilled down his cheek. Marco just put his hand on Luffy's head and said.

"We were really scared. We're glad you're okay, but you really didn't feel the bullet that much? yoi" He asked as Luffy nodded his head and said.

" Yeah, I almost didn't feel a thing." He said rubbing his head. "Well it hurt a little." 

"It must have bounced off, since you're made of rubber and everything." Said Sabo, glad that Luffy's power protected him. Marco looked around and spotted a barely seen bullet hole on the deck, maybe that was it?

"Ha! See that Ace! It isn't a useless power!" He pointed at Ace with a grin, while Ace just smirked and made Luffy's straw hat cover hi's eyes.

"Hey!" Said Luffy.

"Yeah, whatever, I think we should be going back downstairs. Haruta must have woken up now. I bet he is very angry with us for giving him sleeping pills." Said Ace slightly sweat dropping.

"You gave Haruta sleeping pills?" Asked Marco with a blank look on his face. One guy with a sword snuck behind Marco and was about to cut him, but Marco punched him in the face, while still looking at the kids with a blank look.

"Um...a small dose, don't worry I read the label first." Said Sabo with an innocent smile. Marco just shook his head and said.

"Let's go, I'm not leaving you guys till I know you three are safely downstairs. Through leaving you with an angry Haruta isn't considered safe... " He stated as Sabo shuddered, Ace flinched and Luffy tilted his head to the side confused.

"M-Maybe we can hide somewhere else?" Asked Sabo with an innocent smile, but it could be seen that he was sweating nervously.

"Nope, yoi" Said Marco as Sabo's shoulders fell in defeat. Ace already accepted his faith of being killed by Haruta.

"Fiiiine, let's go already." Said Ace as the four of them went through the battlefield with Marco protecting them from anybody dumb enough to attack the three kids.

* * *

When they arrived downstairs they were met by an angry Haruta with crossed arms and a dark aura surrounding him.

"I told you three to stay put, but NOOOO you three used sleeping pills on me and while I was sleeping went up there, didn't you!?" He asked as the three tried to avoid his glare. 

"Haruta, it's okay now, I was there, even though Luffy got shot i-" Marco was cut off by Haruta before he could explain what had happened upstairs.

"LUFFY GOT WHAT!?" Yelled Haruta as all four flinched at the volume.

"Don't worry the bullet bounced off of him, so he is okay. The three of them are very sorry and wanted to apologize to you. yoi." Said Marco as he turned to the trio.

Sabo, Ace and Luffy bowed and said."We are very sorry, that won't happen again, we promise." Haruta stared at them and sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you...THIS time." He said before hugging the three boys."But please be more careful. Luffy happily returned the hug, while Ace and Sabo did it a bit awkwardly, but were happy that Haruta cared for them. They also thanked Marco for saving them. Marco just gave them a smile.

After an hour or so the battle was over. The kids told everything to Whitebeard, Fire Fist and Thatch. Whitebeard was glad they were okay, while Fire Fist and Thatch were acting like over protective brothers. They wouldn't leave the trio alone for a minute for a whole week.

  
  



	9. Doesn't feel right...

Ace stared at Thatch with narrowed eyes as the man stared back at him the same way. The rhythmatic ticking of a clock was the only sound in the room. Ace slowly smirked making Thatch tense up and narrow his eyes even more. 

"Got any threes?" Ace asked smugly as Thatch groaned and threw the cards on the table which were filled with threes. 

"In telling you guys, he's cheating!" Yelled Thatch as he glared at the smug looking Ace who started shuffling the cards looking completely relaxed by the frustrated Thatch.

"You're just a sore loser, because he won 6 times in a row, yoi." Said Marco with a smirk as he looked satisfied at Thatch's misery. Fire Fist was also smirking at Thatch, he had Luffy sitting in his lap who had started eating a bag of chips. Sabo was standing on the other side with an amused look on his face.

"No Im not! I can admit defeat-" A snort from Fire Fist and Marco. "-but just look at his face!" Thatch said while pointing at Ace. Everybody looked at Ace, who looked to be the embodiment of innocents. You could practically see a halo on top of his head and wings on his back.

"...You know...He does look suspicious." Said Marco staring blankly at Ace who blinked innocently at the man. He felt a shiver down his spine, maybe Thatch had a point? 

"Now do you believe me!?" Yelled Thatch hoping his brother would take his side.

"Maybe, but you're still a sore loser, yoi." Said Marco with a small smirk as Thatch turned red from anger and stomped out of the room. Half an hour later he returned challenging Ace to another game. Ace agreed to it, while watching Sabo who was behind Thatch with a mirror in his hands. Ace smirked and won again.

* * *

Luffy was bored watching the game which Ace kept winning. He looked at Fire Fist and saw that he was looking at Ace's winning streak with a giant grin. Not wanting to bother his big brother. He carefully got off his lap and went out of the room, while walking around deck he spotted Izo.

"Hi Izo!" He chirped with his fists in the air. Izo looked down and smiled.

"Hello there Luffy, where are your brothers?" He asked after looking around to find nobody keeping watch of the young boy.

"They are watching Ace beating Thatchy up with cards." After Luffy said that Izo imagined Thatch being slapped across the face with cards by Ace. Quickly he shook that thought away."I got bored." Said Luffy with his hands behind his head.

"Well then, what are you planning on doing?" He asked the boy who shrugged and said."Dunno."

"Zehehehe, Hi there Izo!" Luffy felt a shudder down his spine and his stomach drop. Izo looked behind himself to see Teach walking up to them.

"Hi Teach, how was that mission?" He asked, while not noticing Luffy hiding behind Izo.

"Zehehe, nothing we couldnt handle, there were a few rogue pirates that were terrorizing the people on that Island. We drove them away from the island, they shouldnt bother the villagers now. Zehehe!" He laughed which Izo thought was a happy laugh, while Luffy shivered.

Teach noticed Luffy and asked."And who might you be little guy? Zehehe." Luffy didn't answer, he hid himself behind Izo which confused the samurai. He decided to answer for Luffy.

"This is Luffy, he is Ace's younger brother. You can get the full story from Pops. It's too long to explain." Said Izo with a wave of his hand.

"Well, Nice to meet you Luffy! Zehehe" Said Teach, but Luffy stayed quiet.

"Luffy what's wrong? Are you hungry?" Izo asked worried, the kid was always full of energy and eager to make new friends, but now Luffy was either shy or maybe even scared, he didn't nt have his usual sunny smile on his face that everybody grew to love. 

Luffy shook his head no and gripped Izo's kimono tighter. Izo looked confused, but then he noticed the way Luffy stared at Teach, he looked scared.

"I think Luffy is just tired, I'm going to bring him to his room now. I will see you later at lunch, okay?" He asked as Teach laughed and nod. When they were far enough from Teach, Izo whispered to Luffy.

"Luffy you don't like Teach? I know he isn't a very..um..pretty pirate, but you shouldn't be scared of him, he isn't a bad person and he is part of the crew." Izo said as he looked at the small curled up child in his arms. He knew Luffy wasn't one to judge a person by their appearance, so why was he afraid of Teach?

"He just doesn't feel right..." Said Luffy as he curled up more. Izo raised his eyebrow and repeated what Luffy said.

"Doesn't feel right?" Luffy nod his head quickly.

The two then stayed silent as they entered the room and saw the cards scattered with Thatch hitting his head on the wall while muttering."Why?! Why!? Whyyyy!?"

Izo looked at Marco who shrugged and said."26 loses." Izo nodded his head and feeling amused at his brother's behavior over a few loses.

Ace, Sabo and Fire Fist who were sitting on the bed with popcorn looking amused turned their head to see Izo, but what caught their attention was Luffy being curled up in a ball and barely visibly shaking.

"Luffy!" They yelled before jumping from the bed and running toward their little brother. Fire Fist snatched the kid out of Izo's hands without giving Izo a chance to even blink or even say something.

"What's wrong Luffy?!" They asked worried as Luffy uncurled and hugged Fire Fist.

"I didn't feel right, but now I'm okay." He said slowly as the two older brothers and the future older brother shared a look. They knew about Luffy instincts never being wrong. Fire Fist looked at Izo and asked with an emotionless voice. "What happend?" 

"Nothing really, I saw him walking on deck, we talked and then Teach came. I talked to him a bit, but Luffy then just hid behind me, which surprised me greatly. Noticing the way Luffy was scared made me think of an excuse and leave Teach, while taking Luffy here with me." He explained. Fire Fist, Ace and Sabo looked at each other then at Izo with Sabo asking this time.

"How was Luffy acting before he saw Teach?" Asked Sabo slowly as he glanced at his baby brother.

"Not that different from usual, the only thing different was that he was bored, but he was still cheerful" Said Izo as he thought back.

"And when Teach came?" Asked Ace as he narrowed his eyes slightly

"He hid behind me and acted as if he was shy or scared, he wouldn't introduce himself so I did it for him, but when I saw that he wasn't shy, but looked more scared I made an excuse and took Luffy here, but before we came in I asked him why he acted like that and all he said to me is that he didn't feel right." Explained Izo.

The three people who knew what that meant exchanged looks with each other before nodding their heads. Fire Fist carefully put Luffy down as his two other brothers sat by his right and left side.

"Thank you for telling us Izo, We will take care of Lu now, You don't have to worry anymore." Fire Fist said as Izo looked at Luffy for a second and then at Fire Fist. He nodded and left the 6 people that were Thatch, Marco, Ace, Luffy, Sabo and Fire Fist alone in the room to talk.

"That is very disturbing..." Said Fire Fist as his eyes narrowed. Sabo and Ace nod their heads in agreement.

"What's wrong?" Asked Thatch nod understanding the problem."Is Luffy sick or something?" He asked worried.

Fire Fist shook his head no before answering."No, but Luffy has strong instincts. When he says he doesn't feel right in front a person means the person isn't somebody he considers a friend. The person is bad news." Explained Fire Fist as he glanced as his baby brother who was cuddling up to Ace and Sabo.

"But Teach has been on the crew for years and he isn't that bad, yes he doesn't look that great, yes he has an evil laugh, but that doesn't mean he will harm any of us." Said Thatch.

"But just in case could we keep track of Teach till the kids find a way back home?" Asked Fire Fist as he looked at the kids who didn't look comfortable with just ignoring Luffy's instinct and Fire Fist agreed with them.

"Fine, yoi." Said Marco he will keep track of Teach just to prove that he isn't evil or planning anything. He would have to apologise to his brother after the kids leave. 

"Thanks. Also...I would like to talk with you tomorrow before Thatch leaves for that mission he was assigned to." Said Fire Fist slowly as he glanced at Ace who flinched, meaning he got the message Fire Fist was giving him.

Thatch and Marco exchanged looks before looking at Fire Fist and giving him a nod. They understood that Fire Fist was ready to share that secret with them.

* * *

That Night….

Luffy was struggling to sleep, he was turning in his sleep and sweating. He was having a Nightmare...

In Luffy's Nightmare...

Luffy was running away from a black giant cloud. He was yelling for Ace, Sabo and everybody else he cared for. Suddenly he saw Thatch in the distance.

"Thatchy Help!" He yelled.

"Luffy get behind me! Hurry little buddy!" Thatch yelled as Luffy nodded and ran behind Thatch who pulled his weapons and stood in a defensive position.

"Zehehehe!"

Luffy saw the cloud come closer, Thatch looked tense as he used his free hand to push Luffy away from him and away from the cloud. Luffy fell on the ground, but when he opened his eyes he saw the cloud absorb Thatch and then everything went red and black.

Out of Nightmare

Luffy was shaken awake by his brothers.

"Lu! Luffy! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Said Ace and Sabo. With a jolt Luffy woke up trembling and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Thachy...scary black cloud...scary laugh...Thachy swallowed...red and black.." He mumbled between sobs as he hugged Ace, while Sabo petted his head.

"It's okay Lu, Thach is okay and we're here with you. Nobody is going to hurt you or Thatch." Said Sabo as he exchanged a worried look with Ace. 


	10. Whitebeard Arc END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO MY AMAZING FRIEND KrissKeka D. Krialke HELPED ME WITH THIS CHAPTER BY EDITING AND ADDING A FEW OF HER OWN IDEAS IN THE FLASHBACK AND ENDING!~

After the nightmare Luffy's brothers were more alert, they would make sure that at least one of them was near him at all times. Like now. 

Ace sat protectively next to Luffy who was slowly eating his second meal. It had already been a week since Thatch and his 4th division went on a mission. Ace let his thoughts drift to the conversation he and Fire Fist had with Marco and Thatch before the chef left.

Flashback...

"Ace, I mean Fire Fist, Are you okay? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, you know?" Said Thatch, hating the idea of forcing his little brother to tell them something he wasn't comfortable with sharing if he really didn't want to. But Fire Fist just shook his head and looked at Ace. Ace tensed knowing what was coming next.

"What ...What do you think of Roger?" Asked Fire Fist, his voice barely audible and quite shaky. He sounded...unsure, and that confused the commanders, who decided to answer nevertheless. Thatch went first.

"Roger? You mean Gold Roger? Well, I never met the man personally, but I did hear stories from Pops. I don't really have a strong opinion about him, since I never met him myself. You should only judge a person if you met them yourself and not through rumors." He said, making Ace flinch. He agreed with Thatch, but what choice did Ace have? He never met the man before in his life either, since he died before Ace was even born! The rumors were the only info he had of the man.

"Roger was an idiot, yoi." Marco stated with a blank look. All three of them stared at him wide eyed, surely they had misheard him. When noticing the odd looks he was receiving, Marco blinked.

"What? I met him before and believe me, I don't think there's a better word to describe him. He was an idiot in and out, but I admit, he was a honorable person. Heh, thought...he couldn't lie to save his life that's for sure, yoi"

"Marco, buddy? How old are you?" Asked Thatch as he looked at Marco with big wide eyes, while Marco pretended to just ignore the idiot and instead focus on his two black haired little brothers.

"Roger was always grinning or laughing, he would joke around and say stupid stuff...but he would turn into a demon if his crew got hurt. He would never run away from a fight and would fight till he fell down unconscious, dead if necessary, yoi." Said Marco as he remembered the man who would sometimes annoy him, though he had earned Marco's full respect.

Ace and Fire Fist stared wide eyed till they shook their heads barely registering the words Marco said about Roger. Those were the words of someone who had encountered their blood related father and viewed him as worthy of his praise.

"What would you think if Roger had a son?" Asked Ace slowly, feeling afraid that they would reject him. Even by the words Marco said, he just couldn't be convinced that easily. Yet again, he was afraid. Afraid because he actually grew to care about them and the rest of the crew, except for Teach, who he was still suspicious about, and couldn't stand if they would start hating him.

"The child would have to go through a lot to survive with a government that believes in evil by judging a person by whose blood runs in his veins, that's for sure, yoi." Marco stated, not stopping a moment to think about what he would say. "But we Whitebeards believe that everybody is a child of the sea and we will only judge a person by how they act towards others and us, yoi."

Both Ace-s felt relieved, until Thatch asked THE question.

"Why do you two ask?" Inquired Thach with his head tilted to the side. Ace and Fire Fist looked at each other, before Fire Fist took a breath and for the second time since he left Dawn Island, admitted his heritage.

"My full name is Gol D Ace."

*Thud*

Marco's eyes went wide, but he managed to hold himself from falling down, unlike our dear fourth commander. Ace and Fire Fist stared at the fainted Thatch as he had fallen on the floor after hearing what Fire Fist had to say.

"Huh, I think his brain just broke...Well it was damaged before, but this time it is completely broken." Said Marco as he slowly started to accept in his mind that Ace was Roger's son.

"Brain? What brain?" Joked Fire Fist, trying to lighten up the mood. Ace was still tense, since Marco didn't say anything considering the new information that they gave him. Said vice captain was studying Fire Fist, analyzing his whole profile.

"So, your Roger's brat? Weird, you barely act like him. Your recklessness and "I-have-a-death-wish-in-a-fight" is the only things you inherited from his personality and some of his looks. Though the freckles ought to be from your mother, yoi." Said Marco, then a thought came to him. Realization finally came in as to WHY he had attacked Whitebeard.

'Of course he has Roger's blood in him, yoi! Who ELSE would be stupid enough to make daily attacks on WHITEBEARD of all people! That idiocy is definitely a family trait.' Marco thought tiredly, finally being able to put two and two together.' He sighed and turned to Fire Fist.

"But as I said before we won't think differently about you, we still know that you're our fire-starting idiot brother, yoi" Marco patted Fire Fist on the back and ruffed Ace's hair. The two felt a smile tug at the corner of their mouths, but then Fire Fist said.

"Hey! Im not an idiot!"

"Sure, sure, yoi." Said Marco as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Oww...Where am I? What time is it?" Asked Thatch as he looked around confused, finally awake.

"You fainted..."Started Marco and then whispered to Ace and Fire Fist."Big baby...yoi." Ace and Fire Fist couldn't help but laugh at what the usually serious Marco just said.

"Huh? Why are you guys laughing?" He asked confused. Then he remembered just WHAT had made him faint. "YOU'RE ROGER'S SON?!"

"So?" Ace Asked coolly, enjoying the shock that went into Thatch's face. For the first time in his life he could say it like that. 

Thatch shook his head. " 'So?' He says." He stared in astonishment. "See, Marco? He just said he was the son of the Pirate King and all he says is 'So?'! And people tell me I'm the idiot."

The others just laughed.

End of Flashback.

Thatch had said almost the exact same thing as Marco after that, Ace smiled at the memory, it reminded him of how Sabo and Luffy had easily accepted him..But he was also worried about what Thatch and Marco were planing after Ace let it slip that people would say that he shouldn't even exist. That was a big mistake, because now there were two Whitebeard commanders looking for blood, but they were able to hide the blood rust pretty well around the other members of the crew.

But let's go back and see what's happening now. The reason why Luffy was barely eating was because Teach was sitting two tables behind them. Marco and Fire Fist were sitting in front of Luffy and Ace at the same table. They gave Luffy a worried look. Sabo was sitting on Luffy's left while Ace was sitting on Luffy's right.

"Luffy, would you like to go back to our room, we can bring some food there?" Sabo asked his baby brother who weakly nodded his head and then looked at Fire Fist. Luffy stretched out his hands in a way that asked if he could carry him, a small smile appeared on Fire Fist's face. He picked Luffy up and said as Luffy hid his head in his shoulder."Shh, it's ok Lu, Lets go to your guys's room and get something in that black hole of a stomach of yours." Luffy just nodded as Fire Fist carried him away with Sabo and Ace walking behind him with two plates of food.

Izo and Namur went over to Marco. Izo was the first one to ask him."Marco, why isn't Luffy eating? Usually he would eat like ten plates of food, from his own plate and the food that belong to the people that surrounded him, but today he barely ate anything." he looked concerned for Luffy, since the ball of sunshine was pretty quiet today.

"Sabo told me that Luffy has frequent nightmares and last night he had another, is it because of that he doesn't act like his usual self today?" Asked Namur as Marco looked shocked that nobody told him about Luffy's nightmare, but he was able to hide it well from the others.

"Yeah, Luffy doesn't want to talk about it that much, so it's better if we leave this to Sabo, Ace and Fire Fist. They can help him turn back to normal pretty soon, yoi." Said Marco as he stood up and headed out of the gallery."I'll see you guys later, I still need to finish a pile of paperwork. "

When Marco later opened the door to his room his eyes immediately met with a pile of paperwork on his desk that were about to fall over.

Silence...

"Nope, yoi." He closed the door and heard all the paper fall on the floor from the other side of the door. He let out a groan with his right hand covering his eyes.

* * *

Luffy was wolfing down the food as if he was starving for months, knowing Luffy this was normal, but suddenly Luffy stopped and looked at his brothers.

"When will Thatchy come back?" This was the tenth time Luffy had asked the same question.

"Lu, Thatch will come back tomorrow, you don't have to worry about him, he is the 4th division commander of the Whitebeard pirates! He can take care of himself!" Said Sabo as he ruffled Luffy's head, making his hat almost fall off. The boy smiled and nodded his head, but the brothers were still worried. The smile had not been as bright as before. It was like he was forcing it.

* * *

The Next Day...

As soon as Thatch stepped on deck he was tackled by Luffy in a hug."Thatchy!" He chirped happily.

"Hey little man! Wow, I've been gone for a few days and it already seems as if you grew a few inches!" Said Thatch with a smile."By the way I found something veeeerryyyyy cool! Could you call everybody that isn't on deck?" He asked as Luffy nodded, but he felt as if something bad would happen.

Luffy still called everybody on deck, all of them surrounded Thatch. Ace, Marco, Sabo, Fire Fist and Luffy were in front with a look of curiosity as to why Thatch summoned everybody here. At that moment one of the 4th division commanders handed Thatch a box. As soon as Luffy's eyes landed on the box he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Look! Isn't it awesome!" He opened the box to show a devil fruit. Some of the crew ooohed and aaahed from seeing such a rare thing. "Ace, Look what I found!" He said showing Fire Fist.

Luffy went back a few steps and hid behind Ace, clinging to his shirt as if his life depended on it. He was shivering as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the dreadful fruit."Lu? Luffy?" Ace asked worried, since he never saw his brother like this.

"Oh, ain't that a Devil fruit?" Asked Fire Fist slightly surprised.

" I don't know what fruit it is, though." Said Thatch with a nod.

"Wow! Are you planning on eating it or selling it?" Asked one of the pirates as he looked at the fruit and then at their 4th division commander.

"Dunno, I want to find out what it does first, before eating it, I dont want to trade my ability to swim for something stupid."Said Thatch as he grinned, but nobody except for Sabo noticed the look Teach had, which made Sabo shiver.

'Luffy was right...something doesn't feel right about Teach...' Sabo thought with a frown. He made a mental note to tell Marco and Fire Fist as soon as he could find them without the others around them.

* * *

Later that night...

Luffy woke up sweating and shivering, the nightmare was even worse than before, this time Fire Fist was also swallowed by the black cloud.

Luffy carefully slid down the bed where Ace and Sabo were also sleeping on. He walked over to the door carefully opening it and closing it, so he wouldn't wake his brothers up.

He went on deck where the sky was filled with black clouds and the waves hit the ship repeatedly. Taking hold of the rally he was able to get to Thatch's room. Knocking repeatably he waited as Thatch opened the door. As the door opened Thatch looked shocked to see a completely wet Luffy.

"Luffy? What's wrong?! You're all wet from the storm! You could get sick like that, come in. I don't want you to get sick or your brothers would have my head!" Thatch said as he picked up the soaked Luffy in his arms. Luffy just hugged him and nodded his head.

When they entered Thatch's room, Luffy's eyes landed on the box that was standing on Thatch's desk. He shivered, as he was placed gently on the bed. Thatch went to get a towel, when he returned he started to dry Luffy's hair and face as the boy just sat there quietly.

" Luffy what's wrong?" He asked the child worried.

"Thatchy...Are you going to eat that fruit?" He asked as he looked at Thatch with worry.

"I don't know yet Luffy, Do you want me to?" He asked as Luffy's eyes widened.

"NO! The fruit doesn't feel right...It feels...scary...and evil?" He said to Thatch who nodded his head. He didn't want Luffy to think he was scary if he ate the fruit, so Thatch said.

"Okay then. I won't eat it, I'll get rid of it." Thatch promised earning a small smile from Luffy. Suddenly a knock could be heard from the other side of the door

"Zehehe, Commander Thatch are you sleeping? Could I talk with you for a moment?" It was Teach.

Luffy really felt sick now, He was shaking and looking pale. Thatch noticed this and also felt as something bad was about to happen. 

"Yes! Just a minute!" Said Thatch as he picked up Luffy and put him in the closet."Sit here Lu, everything is going to be okay, okay?" He asked as Luffy slowly nodded his head. Thatch closed the door slightly and went to open the door for Teach.

"Hello Teach, why aren't you patrolling the deck with the other two guards?" He asked Teach who said.

"I told them that I could handle the patrol alone, but before that I wanted to ask you something Commander Thatch, if I may?" He asked as he let himself inside. Thatch felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Sure, but I suggest you make it fast, I'm really tired and I would like to go back to sleep." Said Thatch.

"Well Commander I wanted to ask what you were planning to do with that Devil Fruit?" Asked Teach as he stepped a bit closer with his eyes on the box. Thatch was feeling alarmed now.

"I'm going to get rid of it, now leave Teach, that's an order." Said Thatch seriously as he turned around.

"I see..Zehehe...I can't let you do that commander." Suddenly Thatch felt something go inside his back, he looked down to see a knife that struck through his back and out of his chest, while a grinning Teach loamed over him." I was looking for that fruit for a long time now. Thank you for giving it to me. Zehehe!"

"Y-You Traitor..." Said Thatch barely.

"I am no traitor, I was never one of you!" Thatch fell to the ground as soon as Teach took out the knife. Teach took the box and left laughing, leaving Thatch in his own pool of blood. Luffy came out of the closet with wide shocked eyes and tears were falling from his eyes.

"Thatchy?" He asked as he kneeled in front of Thatch as the tears fell.

"I-Its okay L-Luffy, go get M-Marco..." He said as Luffy without a second thought ran on deck to see Teach leaving on a small boat. Luffy started yelling and crying, waking up everybody as they ran on deck, seeing his knees and hands covered in blood made everybody panic, thinking the child got hurt. Marco ran over to Luffy, checking for injuries, but found none.

"Luffy? What's wrong?! Where did this blood come from!?" He asked the child who cried and yelled.

"Thatchy! Thatchy got stabbed! There is a lot of b-blood!" With that Marco gave Luffy to Sabo and Ace who just arrived, they were shocked when they heard that. Marco had dashed to Thatch's room to see the nurses and doctor taking Thatch to the medicine room, but his eyes landed on the floor with the blood. He felt sick to the stomach at the amount of blood.

* * *

With Everybody on deck...

Fire Fist was angry, no, he was enraged. First Thatch got stabbed, His Pops was betrayed by one of his sons and Luffy was covered in Thatch's blood.

He had wanted to chase after Teach, but everybody held him back, but Luffy's crying was the reason he stayed back, Luffy was far more important right now. Luffy saw a person who was close to him stabbed. Haruta, Ace and Sabo went to the bathroom to clean Luffy up from the blood.

Ace looked shocked and enraged, but also sad. Sabo had looked horrified and enraged by what happened. Haruta and his other brothers were all depressed, angry and in tears. Nobody got any word from the nurses about Thatch's condition and Pops was drinking more sake then usual to try to drink his sorrows away.

The kids with Haruta returned, Luffy's eyes looked dull as if he wasn't even here with them, but somewhere far away. He walked over to Fire Fist and climbed into his lap, not even looking at anybody.

* * *

A few hours later...

Nobody could sleep, the sun was already starting to rise, but nobody wanted to leave the waiting room. At that moment one of the nurses came out with a look that nobody could read.

"Is Thatchy okay?" Asked Luffy, he was the one that hadn't talked or moved from Fire Fist's lap for a while now, but he was also the one that asked the question first.

The nurse gave him a small smile and said. "If you haven't been there he might have not made it, Thatch is alive, he just needs to rest right now, so for now nobody can visit him. I suggest all of you get some sleep and come visit him tomorrow or the day after. No visitors for now, not even you Pops, he needs all the rest he can get." After she said that the crew cheered with joy that Thatch was going to be okay. Luffy smiled happily as his eyes brightened up with tears.

Ace, Sabo and Haruta high fived happily and cheered. Pops had a smile and nod at the nurse, thanking her for all she and the other nurses and doctor had done.

"Ace." Said Luffy, but not too little Ace, but to Fire Fist. "Promise me something please." He begged as he looked seriously at Fire Fist. "Don't go after Teach...I have a bad feeling...please." Fire Fist looked slightly startled, but he knew Luffy's feelings were never wrong. He let out a sigh and nodded, promising his brother that he wouldn't go, making Luffy finally relax and return to his sunshine self.

* * *

A few weeks later...

"Finally! I can walk around! I swear the nurses told me they would knock me out if I kept trying to leave! One threatened to castrate me!" He said to Marco who was glad to see his brother alive and well now. The boys and him would visit him everyday since the betrayal and Luffy was able to slowly become his normal self. He did have nightmares sometimes, but they were becoming less and less scary.

"Can you blame them? You were on the verge of death, they would rather castrate you then let you die...yoi"Said Marco as he looked at Thatch with sad and worried eyes.

"Geez, don't worry so much. " Thatch then grinned as he continued. " Or you'll get white hair and then you wont look like a pineapple anymore." He started laughing as Marco's eyes twitched and he slapped Thatch over his head. "Oww, that hurt! I'm an injured man! You can't slap me!" He pouted as Marco rolled his eyes.

'Yes, an injured child is more like it.' Thought Marco.

"Thatch/Thatchy! Marco!"

They turned to see Ace, Luffy and Sabo running over to them.

"Thatchy!" Luffy hugged Thatch in a bear hug almost choking him.

"I-Its nice t-to see y-you t-too, but I n-need to b-breath!" Choked out Thatch as Luffy let go of him, but was still grinning his signature grin. Ace and Thatch fist bumped, while Sabo hugged him, but not as tight as Luffy so he was able to breath. Fire Fist walked over to them and said.

"Are you sure you are okay enough to walk around deck?" Asked Fire Fist as she tried to hide the fact that he was worried.

"Oh, is my lil buddy worried about lil old me?" He teased and Fire Fist heard it. He looked at Thatch with a smirk and said.

"Please, as if I'll be worried for an idiot like you, idiots don't die." He stated, Thatch just sulked in a corner.

"Mama Marco! Ace is being meeeaaan!" Thatch whined making Marco's eye twitch.

Suddenly a golden light appeared through the sky and landed on the Whitebeard ship shaking the whole ship for a few seconds. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?"Everybody yelled as they stared at the light shocked.

"Mister Light!" Yelled Luffy as he dashed toward the beam, but luckily was tackled by his brothers stopping him.

"Wait Lu! Look closely the beam we saw was pure White! This one is yellow, almost a golden color!" Said Sabo, but Luffy stayed quiet. He stared at the beam before saying.

"But why Mister Light? Do we have to leave?" He asked the light and it seemed to be vibrating slightly."Can we stay a bit longer? No? But can we say goodbye to everybody? Thank you." Luffy turned to everybody on deck, who had all gathered as soon as they felt the light hit the ship, and he said.

"Mister Light said we need to go, this was only part one of our destiny that we had to change. He said that if Thatch didn't survive and I didn't stop Ace from going after...you know who...something bad would have happened to Ace and a lot of others. Mister Light said we can say goodbye and we only have a few minutes left till we have to go." Explained Luffy with a grin as he put his hands behind his head.

Everybody stared at him surprised, while Whitebeard and Marco exchanged a look. They remembered the brats saying that Luffy talked to the light beam, but they thought it was a joke, if it's true then Luffy may possess the same ability as Roger, The Voice of all things. 

Ace and Sabo believed Luffy and with that each Whitebeard pirate, one by one said goodbye to the brats, hugged them or even cried about them leaving. Namur and Sabo had a small conversation about him promising to visit him in his time and see Fishman Island one day. Izo gave each boy a bag with some clothes, Sabo a journal, Ace a mini version of Fire Fists hat and a knife that resembled Fire Fist's to which he was grinning happily, Luffy some meat and a few small toys. They also gave them some money if they needed it in wherever they were going next. Haruta made them promise to visit him in their time and gave them an album that contained photos from the last two-three months that they had been here, so they could remember all the good times.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy hugged Thatch and Marco goodbye, Fire Fist also received an almost bone crushing hug from the three. Fire Fist them ruffed their heads with a grin, making them grin back. The other commanders also hugged the trio and wished them luck in their journey.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy walked over to Whitebeard. Luffy ran to his leg and hugged it tightly.

"Bye Bye Ojii-san! We're going to miss you!" He tried his best not to cry. For the last few months that they had been living here, they all felt that this place was their home, so it hurt to leave it.

"Thank you for taking care of us, we were really happy here." Said Sabo as he took off his hat and did a small bow with a smile on his face.

"Hey Pops!" Said Ace with a grin."I hope you won't mind me joining the crew in my own time?"

"Gu ra ra ra ra! Of course not!" He then bend down to them and said with a giant smile."Stay safe Ace, Sabo and Luffy, I hope to see you again someday my sons. We'll miss you brats" The trio grinned cheekily and promised him to see them all again someday in the future.

With that they took their new bags and Sabo put the album in his bag before all of them headed to the light while waving at the crew. The Whitebeard Pirates all had tears in their eyes, a few couldn't even look at the kids leaving since it would hurt them to see them leave.

" See you later everybody!" The trio said at the same time as the light became bigger and swallowed them. All the pirates covered their eyes from the blinding light and when they opened it they saw that the kids were gone and the light beam disappeared too.

"I'm going to miss the brats.." Said Thatch.

"But you still have me!" Reminded Ace with a grin.

"Little Ace was more fun." He mumbled, through his voice came out teasingly. Ace felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Ace calm down, he is an idiot, he can't help it, yoi." Marco tried to calm down the fire user.

"But did you hear what he said!?" Ace pouted. Looking at his upset face clicked memories inside Marco's head, making him say something he never, EVER should have said.

"Geez, you do act like your dad sometimes. Roger would always pout like that when Rayleigh would tell him to stop drinking Pops's stash, yoi" Thatch and Ace loudly gasped, then slowly turned around to face their brothers and sisters.

Silence...

"WHAT!?" The crew yelled in complete astonishment.

Marco blinked confused, till it hit him that he just revealed something that he shouldn't have. He grew pale as he saw the murderous look Ace sent his way, promising a very painful experience. Marco swallowed the lump in his throat. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was scared.

"Um, Ace? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let it slip out, yoi!" Marco explained quickly, afraid since he didn't know what Ace would do.

Ace, in his part, was ready to lung at Marco's throat. Okay, maybe he would expect the slip-out from Thatch, being an idiot and all, but how in the world did the serious, smart and knowing Marco say that out loud, knowing Ace would SURELY disapprove of it.

Ace was about to attack Marco, when he was stopped by the whole Whitebeard crew. Dread formed in his stomach when they approached him quickly, thinking they would start hating him.

"Are you REALLY Roger's son?!"

"Like, you're blood related!?"

"No wonder Ace didn't have a problem attacking Pops! That recklessness is definitely a family trait!"

Ace froze. Had he heard them right? When seeing the looks that were anything but hateful, he slowly started answering the questions about Roger really being his blood father and e.t.c. He answered them all, and couldn't help but notice that nobody was yelling at him or insulting him or trying to kill him, so he relaxed and understood that the Whitebeard crew accepted the real him easily no matter whose blood ran in his veins.

Thatch and Marco smiled, looking warmly at Ace while he was being bombarded by questions and jokes. When Ace caught Marco's gaze, he glared which made Marco flinch.

"Don't think you're off the hook, stupid turkey! I'm still gonna get you for this!"

Thatch leaned closer to Marco, whispering. "Sucks to be you right now, buddy."

Marco gulped.

Through in the end he did have his revenge on Marco by setting him up on a date with a Peacock. 


	11. Golden Arc Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fav chapter that I have written a long time ago. :3  
I really hope you guys like it!

A bright golden light hit a faraway island, as soon as it disappeared three boys were standing in its spot. All of them blinked trying to get used to the light. They were just glad that this time they did not faint.

"Well that hurt my eyes." Said Sabo as he rubbed his eyes gently to get rid of the temporary blindness."Where are we this time?" He asked as his eyes scanned the area, but he only saw trees and rocks, it reminded him of their forest.

Ace was able to get rid of the blindness and said as he looked around like Sabo."Dunno, but I think we shouldn't stay in one place for too long. We should find shelter."

"I agree, the sun is setting and we don't know what kind of animals live here." Sabo agreed with Ace who nodded back at him. The two noticed that Luffy was being too quiet, they turned their heads to the place their brother used to stand at, but they found out that he had disappeared somewhere.

"Luffy! Sometimes I swear I'll get a leash for him!" Said Ace annoyed and worried over their lost baby brother. He took out the pipe that was in his bag for extra protection.

"I bet Luffy went to go look for some food! He has a black hole for a stomach after all! I think it would be better if we stayed together, we don't know what-" Suddenly Sabo was interrupted by Ace.

"You go left while I go right, let's meet up here in two hours!" Yelled Ace as he ran deeper into the forest, completely ignoring the look Sabo gave him as he disappeared in the bushes.

" ..." Sabo felt his eye twitching." I'm going to put BOTH of them on a leash if this keeps happening!" He yelled furious, but ran left, deeper into the forest as Ace told him.

As the three brothers were split up on the island they didn't know that they would meet somebody they never expected to see.

* * *

|Luffy|

"Im huuuuuungryyyy! I swear I smelled delicious meat coming from this direction...But now Ace and Sabo are lost! They should have stayed close!" He pouted, but also felt worried over his lost brothers. He didn't like being alone, suddenly he caught the smell of cooked meat."MEAT!" He dashed toward the smell with all his might, ignoring the branches that hit him in the face a few times and the wild animals who were ready to bite, claw or rip him to pieces.

Finally when he reached the place where the smell was coming from, he saw a giant boar being cooked under a fire. His mouth started to water, all of the drool was hitting the ground creating a small puddle, but he didn't care. There was meat in front of him! 

He dashed toward the boar and tackled it toward the ground as he started to rip it to pieces and devourer it. He didn't notice the three people that were staring at him in shock as if he was some kind of cannibal.

"Hey brat! That's ours!" Yelled a male voice, but Luffy was too busy with his meat to care. One of the men stood up and walked over to Luffy with a grin on his face.

"Durahahaha! Calm Down Crocus." a male voice said, but Luffy had paused when he heard Crocus say "But Roger we had to use me as bait to catch that stupid thing! I'm not giving it away that easily!". Luffy looked behind to see a grinning man that was supposed to be dead, well if Ace sees him he would make sure this man stayed dead. Luffy's eyes widen slightly as he stared at the man who he heard stories about from Shanks and Ojii-san. 

"Hey there kid, you know that you shouldn't steal from others, we wouldn't have minded sharing with you." Said the grinning man as he ignored the protests from Crocus."My name is Gol D Roger. What's your name kid?" He asked as gently as he could to not scare the kid. Roger didn't know why, but this kid caught his interest.

Luffy stared into the man's eyes slightly gaping, but who wouldn't if your idol's captain and the first Pirate King stood in front of you."Kid, you have a straw hat too? Cool! I had one, but gave it to one of my cabin boys." He tried to make the kid feel slightly more comfortable, but the boy just kept gaping like a fish. "Through this hat reeeeaalllyyy resembles mine...hmmm..." Roger said as he stared at the hat that looked exactly like his beloved hat.

"You're the Pirate King!" Luffy suddenly yelled as his eyes sparkled with excitement. Roger, Crocus and the other person who had a bottle of sake blinked surprised at the kids reaction.

"Yeah I am! Hmm, strange I only became Pirate King a few days ago, but you seem to know about me already, I bet the marines spread it like fire after we blew up their ship! That will teach them for trying to ruin my lunch! Durahahaha!" Roger laughed happily as Crocus and the sake drinking person just sweat dropped. With a look that said 'seriously?'.

Luffy looked amazed as he said."Mister light wanted us to meet you!" He realized, but then said worried."But...Ace might try to kill you if he sees you...But Sabo will probably stop him..." The three blinked at Luffy, he just shook his head as he pulled on his straw hat and looked at Roger."I know Shanks! He gave me this hat and we made a promise that when I become the next Pirate King I would return this hat back to him in good condition."

Roger and the other three looked confused, Roger blinked twice before crouching down to Luffy and said."Sorry kid, but the last time I saw Shanks he still had his hat and I know for certain he wouldn't give it to anybody. Maybe you're talking about a different Shanks?" He asked, even though he didn't believe that there were many Shanks's in the world.

Luffy shook his head no."But this IS his hat!" He yelled not liking that Roger was denying that this was Shanks's hat and Roger didn't like the fact that Shanks might have given his hat away."And my name is Luffy not kid." He pouted, but then grinned at Roger.

At that moment the one who had been drinking some sake stepped up and said."Your name is Luffy right? My name is Rayleigh." He crouched down."Luffy, you said you met Shanks before, correct?" He asked and Luffy nodded his head as he held his straw hat.

"Well, how old was your Shanks?" He asked as he stared at Luffy with a small smile, Rayleigh had noticed the straw hat looked much older then it should be and knowing the New World was a crazy place everything was possible.

"The Shanks I know is an adult and he had his own crew...Oh right! Giant Ojii-san said that Shanks got his hat from his captain! That means from Roger-san!" Luffy said now remembering the talk he and his brothers had with Whitebeard. Roger had a surprised look, because Luffy had called him Roger-san, but he decided to ask about it later, right now he was interested in a different thing.

"Giant Ojii-san?" Roger asked confused as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yup," He said popping the p." He has a giiiiaaaant ship!" He tried to show the size of the ship with his hands making him look adorable." Marco and Thatchy said that we time traveled, while mister light told me that we needed to change our destinies or something like that." His stomach growled." I'm hungry. Can I eat it?" Points at the half eaten boar.

"..." Silence, the three people tried to let their mind comprehend what the child had said. Marco is one of the Whitebeard pirates, one of the young adults. Light, destiny, Time travel and finally the boar.

"Hmm...so what time did you come from?" Asked Crocus as he walked closer to the boy. He wanted to check if the kid was not right in the head like Crocus's captain.

"Dunno." He shoved a piece of the boar meat in his mouth."I only know that my big brothers got lost." He said sadly.

"They got lost?" Roger repeated.

"Uh hu, I smelled meat so I went after the scent, but when I turned around they were gone! My brothers can be pretty stupid sometimes! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

Rayleigh felt a headache coming, this boy was like his captain...Crocus face palmed, but couldn't hide the chuckle that came out. Roger on the other hand blinked at the kid before grinning widely. He liked the kid, he acted like a true D and considering that laugh he could guess the kid IS a D.

"Luffy, won't your brothers be worried? We can help you look for them if you want? I bet they are wandering around lost and hoping for you to find them!" Said Roger. Rayleigh And Crocus stared at Roger while thinking 'Of course he believes it!' but before Luffy could answer..

"LUFFY!" A blond boy with slightly torn clothes and scratches all around his face tackled his little brother."You and Ace can't just wander off! This place is filled with things we don't know about!" He then pulls Luffy closer by his shirt and hisses out."There was a TIGER with a SNAKE tail and HAWK wings trying to kill me! I barely escaped from its claws!" He told Luffy as he was about to start giving him a lecture, when a coughing noise caught his attention.

Rayleigh had been fake coughing to stop the blond from killing Luffy. "Sorry to interupt your reunion, but I think our ship's doctor Crocus,"Points his head at Crocus who had already taken out the medicine bag." should take care of your wounds. Oh and my name is Rayleigh and that is-" He was about to introduce Roger, but his captain was already in the blond's face.

"Hi there kid! I'm Gol D Roger!" He said cheerfully before frowning as he looked at the small wounds, but what really caught his attention was the burn on Sabo's face."Where did you get such a wound?" He asked, sounding confused and worried.

Sabo stared and stared till he fell on the ground with his knees and started to punch the ground with his fist."Why!? Why? Why HIM of all the people?! Ace is going to murder us all now!"

Roger couldn't take it anymore and asked."Who is Ace? And why would he try to kill me?" He just didn't understand.

Sabo looked back up at Roger, before noticing that he was still on the ground, Sabo stood up dusting the dirt off his clothes. His face was slightly red since he felt embarrassed about doing that in front of a stranger, well almost stranger. He took off his head and did a small bow."I apologize for my behavior. My name is Sabo, It's a pleasure to meet you all." He stated.

'A noble? Hmm..' Thought Rayleigh as he stared at Sabo curiously.

" And to answer your question Ace is our older brother. And he doesn't want to kill you..." Started Sabo as he looked at Roger who was about to look relieved, but Sabo just had to continue."He wants to rip you to pieces..."

"Well that is so much better." Said Crocus dryly with sarcasm.

"Why? What did I ever do to him? I didn't eat his food or anything...or did I?" Roger asked Rayleigh worried as Rayleigh had to mentally face palm at his captain's stupidity...

Sabo was shocked that this man was Ace's dad.'Does stupidity run in the family or something!? How could he think Ace would want to kill him because of food!?...On second thought he might kill HIM if he does steal his food.' Though Sabo as he sweat dropped.

Luffy then said to Sabo after finishing the boar that everybody forgot about."Sabo! You should have stayed close! I was looking for meat but you and Ace got lost and made me worried!" He pouted, while Sabo sweat dropped and said with an awkward smile.

"Luffy, we didn't get lost, it was you who ran off!" Sabo said, but the next thing Roger said made most of them facepalm.

"Kid, your name is Sabo, correct? No need to be embarrassed, my crew gets lost all the time!" Roger laughed cheerfully.

"See Sabo, Roger-san says there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Luffy chirped. With that Sabo bonked him over the head, while Rayleigh went over to Roger and hit him over the head too.

"We don't get lost, it's you who wanders off to find some kind of adventure and remember it's your fault we are stuck on this island!" He reminded Roger who was rubbing his head with a pout. 

Sabo was really doubting about this man being a cruel demon as everybody said he was. Sabo was about to comment, but then he heard the voice of the person that will murder Roger.

"Sabo! Luffy! You guys here!?" Ace came out of the bushes when his eyes landed on Roger, his face looked shocked and the pipe in his hand slowly slid off and fell on the ground with a clang. 


	12. Disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want sleep  
I crave sleep  
I need sleep  
What the fuck is sleep?

Ace couldn't believe what he was seeing, Gol D Roger aka his biological father was standing next to his brothers. This was a nightmare, after hearing so many horrible things about him and knowing he was as strong as their shitty old geezer, maybe even stronger, made Ace stand there paralyzed. He wanted to attack Roger right there and then, but he felt worried for the safety of his brothers.

Luffy who was smiling brightly, because his brothers were all back together and Ace wasn't considered lost anymore, well in Luffy's mind. So Luffy said the only logical thing…

"Hey Ace! Look it's your D-" Before Luffy could finish Ace had picked up and thrown his pipe at Luffy sending the boy flying back slightly and falling on the ground, but he quickly picked himself up and yelled out.

"Hey! What was that for Ace!" He pouted as he rubbed his face. Sabo on the other hand sighed and whispered to Luffy.

"If you won't tell Roger that Ace is his son then I promise you 10 big pieces of meat." Luffy's eyes sparkled as he looked at Sabo. So much meat was heavenly to him!

"Really?" He asked as Sabo nodded. Luffy clenched his hands into fists and yelled out."Then I promise! For the holy meat!" 

Sabo just sweat dropped with an awkward laugh, his eyes then landed back on Ace who wasn't moving anymore, but by the way his face became darker and darker meant that he would snap soon. Sabo was about to say something to Ace to calm him slightly down, but alas Roger had to open his big mouth.

"You're Ace right? Nice to meet you kid! My name is Gol D Roger! Behind me is Rayleigh the sake lover-" Rayleigh was tempted to throw the bottle of sake at Roger's head, but he decided it would be a waste of good sake."-and the other guy with funny flowery like hair is Crocus." Now Crocus was tempted to sedate Roger for that comment about his hair! It wasn't his fault that he was born with this kind of hair! "You know you and Sabo need to be more careful, Luffy told us that you two got lost." Ace felt his face boil from anger that this man was talking to him so cheerfully, but when Ace was about to insult, yell, punch and make a plan to kill him, he stopped when he remembered Marco's words.

* * *

Flashback…

"Roger was an idiot, yoi."

"What? I met him before and believe me, I don't think there's a better word to describe him. He was an idiot in and out, but I admit, he was a honorable person. Heh. Thought...he couldn't lie to save his life that's for sure, yoi"

"Roger was always grinning or laughing, he would joke around and say stupid stuff...but he would turn into a demon if his crew got hurt. He would never run away from a fight and fought till he would fall unconscious, dead if necessary, yoi."

"So, you're Roger's brat? Weird, you barely act like him. Your recklessness and "I-have-a-death-wish-in-a-fight" is the only things you inherited from his personality and some of his looks. Though the freckles ought to be from your mother, yoi."

End of Flashback…

* * *

Ace trusted Marco, but he felt confused now. He stared at Roger with a confused expression. Here stood before him a cheerful and idiotic looking man, but as he looked at Ace's small scratches from the forest with worried eyes… It made Ace look even more confused, maybe this man wasn't that b-NO! Because of him I had to hide my heritage, mom was in danger with having me and if somebody found out about me being his son not only will my life come to an end, but my brothers would be killed with me! Ace felt his head hurt from all these confusing thoughts. Instead of attacking Roger, Ace looked at his brothers.

"Sabo, Luffy, let's go. I don't want us staying anywhere near here as long as I can help it!" He stated as he passed by Roger, feeling slightly better 'If this man is honorable like Marco said then he won't attack me out of the blue...I'm taking a high risk, but I need to know, which side was correct, the people who respected him or the people who called him a bastard?' Ace thought.

"Buuuut Aceeee, They have meat here! And I always wanted to meet the Pirate King!" Luffy said with a pout, while Sabo looked nervously at Luffy then back at Ace. A disagreement between D's always leads to a fight! Sabo knew this would be bad, veeery bad.

"I SAID WE ARE GOING!" He yelled at Luffy, who shook his head no with a pout. Ace was trying to control his temper and he didn't need his baby brother being stubborn right now.

"Don't wanna!" Yelled Luffy." They are nice Ace! Please?" He then softly asked, Luffy knew how Ace felt about his dad, but he wanted Ace to try making up with Roger. He didn't like it when Ace is sad and most of the time he is sad or angry because of who his father is, but Luffy didn't really understand that part that well.

"NO!" Ace yelled, but by the look Luffy was giving him he could tell that his brother wasn't planning on giving up any time soon and it was becoming dark fast. If Luffy stalled any longer Ace would have no choice but accept it, because he knew that they weren't that great in defending themselves in the dark with strange creatures lurking at every corner.

"Ace, I think you should listen to your brother. We have plenty of room here, we would be happy if you guys stayed." Said Rayleigh, before Roger could say anything. 

Rayleigh already figured out who Ace was, it wasn't that difficult and he could figure out where that hatred for Roger came from too, but something had made Ace have a metal wall protecting his heart from getting hurt. By how his brothers talked about him, Rayleigh could guess the kid didn't trust easily, so it would be very hard to earn his trust. Rayleigh glanced at Roger, who had a frown on his face that turned quickly into a grin, Rayleigh knew Roger well and by the look Roger had, meant that Roger already could see the darkness that surrounded Ace's eyes.

"Cooomeee ooon Ace! We got a few sleeping bags and everything. If you want I can even tell you the story of how we got here!" Before Ace could even utter a single word Roger had already lifted him up with his hands and placed him on a log."Hmm, you know those freckles make you look like a cute little kid!" Roger said as he thought of his Rouge who had those adorable freckles.

Ace was shocked, but as soon as he got over the shock in less then a second he looked at the hands with narrowed eyes. Everybody except Roger noticed that and muttered."Oh uh…"

With that Ace bit one of Roger's hands so hard that it started bleeding, while Ace let out a threatening low growl like a wild animal. Roger, surprised from the bite, started running in circles and waving his arm with Ace still on it biting deeper into it.

"HELP!" He kept running in circles like an idiot. Sabo stared at the picture in front of him with a look of complete disbelief. He couldn't believe that this was the Pirate King! Luffy was staring with one finger in his mouth before looking at Sabo, Rayleigh and Crocus.

"I think Ace is Hungry." He stated as if it was an obvious thing. The three waved their hands and shook their heads no with a blank look before saying all together."I really doubt it…"

Luffy just tilted his head to the side cutely.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After a while….

Ace was sitting far away from Roger, while Crocus was bandaging Roger's bleeding arm. Roger and Ace would sometimes meet each other's gazes and Ace would glare and hiss at the man like an animal ready to rip his prey apart. Roger never felt this scared in his life of a little kid. He wasn't scared of Crazy Garp The Fist or Giant Edward Newgate, but he was scared of Ace! A little kid!

Luffy was sitting next to Roger while eating a piece of meat. Whenever Roger shifted Ace would glare as if thinking Roger would do something to Luffy.

Sabo could see the tension in the air, so he decided to ask Rayleigh a question that would make them all turn their attention to the first mate." So Rayleigh-san, how did you, Roger-san and Crocus-san get here?" Asked Sabo.

Rayleigh glared at Roger who was whistling and avoiding his first mates glare. Rayleigh let out a sigh before saying." Well you see...It all started like this.."

* * *

FLASHBACK

The waves were hitting the deck as the wind was picking up. The Pirate King's crew was currently handling the sails, while Roger and Shanks were being idiots. 

Roger had decided to climb on the edge of the ship with Shanks who of course agreed with his captain for the feeling of adventure. When suddenly Roger slipped and was about to fall into the deep ocean, but Shanks was able to grab him by the coat. When he tried to pull the captain back up, he only then noticed that his captain was too heavy for him to lift and felt himself falling too, but luckily Crocus noticed that and ran over to the two idiots as he got hold of Shanks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!" Crocus yelled as he started to pull them up, but the waves that kept hitting the ship didn't help him.

Rayleigh who guessed that the idiots had got themself into trouble ran toward the edge of the Oro Jackson and saw Crocus trying to pull the idiot duo back on deck. He ran over there and started to help Crocus pull the two back.

When it seemed like it was working, one of the crew members was pushed by the waves making them bump into Rayleigh and Crocus who then fell off the ship with Shanks and Roger.

The four then were separated by the waves, the crew tried to get them, but the waves were too strong.

END OF FLASHBACK…

* * *

"And that is how we got here we don't know where Shanks is, he might have been brought to a different Island by the waves, but the boy is a decent navigator, so he should be able to get back to the ship, but all in all it was the fault of our idiot captain and our idiot red haired cabin boy…" Rayleigh said as Sabo and Ace looked at Roger with a look of disbelief.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Roger pouted making him look silly.

"Then why do you always fall of the ship by accident!?" Yelled Rayleigh.

"I don't always fall of by accident…" Roger muttered which made Crocus throw a bottle at Roger's head.

"SO YOU REALLY DO IT ON PURPOSE! I TOLD YOU RAYLEIGH!" Crocus yelled pointing at Roger who was trying to avoid his crew's angry gazes.

"But it's fun." Said Luffy without thinking, making Ace and Sabo yell at Luffy.

"YOU DO IT ON PURPOSE TOO!?" The brothers remembered all the times on the Moby Dick that Luffy fell overboard.

Roger and Luffy didn't say anything as they stuffed a piece of meat in their mouths to make them stop speaking and both looked away from the four angry people.

After that Rayleigh and Crocus gave Roger a small beating for making them jump overboard to help this idiot more times than they can count, while Sabo And Ace did the same to Luffy. 

Night time came pretty fast and the ASL brothers couldn't argue that it would be dangerous for them to go look for a place to rest in the dark, so they stayed with Roger, Rayleigh and Crocus. 

Ace looked anything but happy, Ace had only agreed that they would stay if they could sleep further away from Roger and his brothers decided to agree to those terms. 

Everybody fell asleep except for Sabo who was thinking about what Rayleigh had told him earlier about. Rayleigh told him that Crocus was able to find a broken boat and fix it. It was big enough for 9 people, so Rayleigh wondered if the ASL brothers would like to go with them. Sabo had told him he would need to talk to Ace first since he knew Luffy would agree right away. Rayleigh had accepted what Sabo said and told him that they had one day to make up their minds. Sabo knew that that talk with Ace would be the end of his life. Since Ace would kill him for even considering going with Roger and his crew.


	13. More Accepting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: "After leaving-" THE REST OF THE TEXT WAS EDITED BY ASL D. Krialke

Ace woke up to see Sabo staring at him, which freaked out the freckled child. He jumped up, but in the process accidently hit his head against Sabo's head making the two yell out."Oww!" As they clunched their heads. 

Ace looked at Sabo pissed off. Which wasn't that surprising since nobody likes to be woken up in such a way.

"What the hell Sabo! Why were you staring at me while I slept? That was pretty creepy!" He said, while Sabo was rubbing his aching head. 

Sabo agreed that that was a bad idea, but he was too lost in thought to actually think about how it looked, well at the time. Now he was wide awake. 

"Sorry Ace. I was just thinking all night about something that I needed to discuss with you, but...I feel as if you're going to kill me for it. " He stated, slowly as he nervously pulled on his coat slightly. He didn't want to die young, especially from Ace's anger!

"Spit it out Sabo, you know I ain't going to kill you...if it doesn't involve HIM." He stated as he looked at Sabo suspiciously, while Sabo was now praying to come out of this alive. Ace stood up and slightly stretched his arms.

"Well, It kind of does...um...Rayleigh had asked if we wanted to come with them!" Sabo blurted out fast and continued talking, so Ace wouldn't have a chance to punch him in the face. 

" You see they found a boat and Crocus is fixing it. Tomorrow everything should be ready for sailing. Rayleigh had hoped that we would come with them. I told him that I needed to ask you first, but I think we should accept the offer, since that weird light beam had brought us here most likely for a reason. Somehow on this abandoned island we just happen to meet Roger? I don't think that was just a coincidence, I think the light beam wanted us to meet him. Wow, I'm beginning to sound like Luffy…" Sabo said as he blinked twice, but then remembered that Ace would beat him up for even considering going with his biological father. He closed his eyes ready for Ace to punch him, but it never came. He slowly opened one of his eyes to see Ace's face having a blank expression.

"You want to go with him?" Ace asked with a voice that sounded sad, betrayed and confused which made Sabo's eyes widen.

"I want us all to go with them! I know you're against Roger, but we can't stay here, this place is way more dangerous than Dawn Island. You know me and Luffy will always be on your side, but I want you to think logically for Luffy. He is our little brother and exposing him to such a dangerous place will be bad…" Sabo said as he looked down guilty, he didn't want Ace to feel betrayed or hurt. He knew that Ace had a stupid mind about his own worth which would make Sabo really angry at times and that Sabo had just suggested going with Ace's biological father wouldn't help Ace with his past..or maybe it will?

"..." Ace stayed quiet as he slowly closed his eyes and pictured what he knew of the man from experiencing being near him all day yesterday. The man was an idiot and wouldn't stop laughing over every little thing….Ace remembered how Roger picked him up, it wasn't rough, it was actually very gentle as if he was afraid of hurting him, but after the cute comment Ace bit him out of spite. He wasn't cute! That was what triggered Ace's defense to go up. Funny huh?

The man was nice to Luffy and Sabo and even him….Even through Ace still hissed and glared at him. He would still keep his guard up, but if leaving this island would make Sabo and Luffy feel safer then…Ace would swallow the bitter feelings even though he knew that would be a bad idea...

"Okay." He simply said making Sabo's eyes widen."Tell Rayleigh we will go with them." He looked at Sabo, but his eyes still had that uncertainty and confusion in them.

"I hope you don't have any stupid thoughts in your head. Ace, I know you." Sabo stated as he saw Ace turning his back on him and walking toward the nearby lake. He just waved at Sabo.

"Don't worry Sabo, I just need to cool down a bit…." He said with a small smile, but his eyes betrayed him, showing sadness and hurt in them. Sabo cursed himself for making Ace feel hurt and betrayed, but he knew Ace needed space right now to gather his thoughts, Sabo just hoped they weren't bad ones, oh how wrong he was…

* * *

  
  
  


Ace stood near a beautiful sparkly river, crouching down he looked at his own reflection. He absently stared at himself. His eyes were blank as he was lost in thought.

Flashback..

"Roger having a kid? That spawn of a devil should just die!"

"This world doesn't need such a monster!"

"Who would even think of giving birth to such a demon?!"

End of Flashback..

'That's right…'Ace thought. ' I don't deserve to live and it's all because I am the spawn of a demon!...but...Why do I feel so confused? Why, oh why!? It was easier when I just hated him, but now...How could I hate a man who is clearly just an idiot...a happy go lucky idiot! He doesn't act like scum! It's the other way around ! It's so frustrating!'Ace suddenly saw his reflection become blurry as he felt something wet traveling down his cheeks and hitting the water. He was shocked to see that he was crying…He sat there wiping the tears of frustration and confusion of his face , but they just kept coming.'Did he even want me? After all I don't deserve to live…' He spent most of his day, wiping those tears till the sun started to set. In the end he decided to go back to being in denial and continue thinking that Roger was just pretending being an idiot. He would wait and see of what Roger was capable of before deciding if he should relax around that man.

* * *

When Ace returned to camp he was tackled into a hug by Luffy."Ace!" Luffy yelled happiness and worry could be heard in his voice."You missed breakfast and lunch!" He yelled at Ace as if it meant the end of the world.

"Sorry, Lu, but I was in the forest. I didn't mean to worry you." He ruffled Luffy's hair. Luffy giggled, but then noticed Ace's slightly red eyes. 

He knew Ace would punch him if he said anything and he knew it would upset his big brother, so Luffy stayed quiet. 

Sabo starred from a distance, noticing that Ace looked slightly better made Sabo sigh in relief, but he still blamed himself for making Ace upset.

Ace noticed this and told Luffy to go see what Rayleigh was up to while he needed to talk to Sabo. Luffy blinked before grinning and nodding his head as he ran over and hugged Rayleigh's leg, almost making the grown up fall over from surprise.

"Hey Sabo." Said Ace as he calmly walked over to his brother. Sabo looked at Ace trying to look normal, but failed."Stop looking so guilty I'm okay!" Ace stated with a neutral look.

"But Ace-" Sabo was hit over the head by an annoyed looking Ace."Ow!"

"Shut up already, I'm okay geez." Ace said as he ran his head through his hair."You didn't upset me...I was just thinking things through. I had felt confused these past few days, but I want to sort things out myself, so I might act a bit….strange or upset at times. Don't think too hard about it." He said as Sabo looked at him shocked."What?"

"Did you just share your feelings? Are you sick Ace?" Asked Sabo with a shocked look on his face. Ace's eye twitched.

"Don't piss me off!" He hit Sabo over the head for that stupid comment."I'm not sick! What I can't talk about how I'm feeling at times?"

Sabo rubbing his head looked at Ace and was about to shake his head, but decided against it...for now."Sorry Ace, but you didn't have to hit me!"

Ace just turned his head away ignoring Sabo who was now glaring at Ace's back.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After leaving the island the next day on the now fixed ship…They had traveled for some time and Ace kept being(*cough*in denial*cough) defensive…

Ace was not pleased. Not at all! He glared at the man in front of him every time he patted or talked to his baby brother. It had been only a day or two since they had been stuck on that ship! He hoped that man's crew would arrive soon so him, his brothers, Rayleigh, who Ace had accepted wasn't that bad, along with that Crocus guy could get the hell away from Roger's stupidity.

Also, what's up with Crocus that keeps trying to check on Luffy for brain damage when it's obvious he has it. Who wouldn't with a grandpa like Garp?!

* * *

Ace glared at Roger, who almost flinched at the eyes that looked like they bore into his soul. Roger didn't understand, and wasn't sure if he wanted to, why Ace kept looking at him like he was planning ways to murder him...Okay, maybe he overdid it when he called Ace a cute, little kid, but man, did the kid bite hard! His arm was STILL bandaged and Crocus didn't even care that much! He only told Ace that he shouldn't bite people, especially him, cuz he might get affected by his stupidity. 

Roger, was feeling a bit offended at that, but when the blond kid Sabo told Crocus not to worry cuz Ace was long ago infected by it, he couldn't help but laugh, which he soon regretted, as it earned him a kick on the head by Ace and a punch to the gut by Sabo.

"Hey, Luffy...Why does Ace hate me? Did I do something wrong? He looks as if he's about to murder me on the spot." Asked Roger, while whispering to Luffy after Ace had gone to the toilet and Sabo went to help Rayleigh with God knows what.

Luffy looked confused at first then let out an 'oh'.

"Well, Ace gets really mad whenever people mention you, even if it's me or Sabo. Once we had a fight...Ace didn't want to talk to neither me nor Sabo anymore, but we made up later. You should probably talk to him yourself."

Roger looked confused at the beginning of Luffy's info, but when he told Roger to TALK TO ACE HIMSELF, he stared at Luffy like he had just sentenced the poor captain to death. Then, Luffy added a little thing that Roger would have liked to not hear.

"Oh, and don't mind his behavior too much. He isn't used to being accepted or loved."

Roger had frozen at the sound of those words. Not accepted? Why would people not accept a child like him? And what did Luffy mean by 'not loved'? His brothers cared for him, it was quite obvious.

'Maybe he doesn't see that!' Roger reasoned in his mind. He frowned. He had seen the constant pain, sadness and anger in Ace's eyes, but had hoped that it was a moment all thing, or maybe just his imagination. After all, the child was way too young to have eyes like that.

Roger stood up with a new mission he'd carry on from then! He'd find out why Ace hated him! Yes! He WILL do just that and make Ace like him at least a little...!

Turning his head a bit, Roger saw Ace coming back from the toilet and when their eyes met, Ace gave a bloody glare that would make Enel shiver in fear.

...Roger added something to his mission: Get Ace to like him as much as possible, so he wouldn't try to stab him in his sleep with a kitchen knife.

'Yes, I completely believe that Ace would do that.' Roger thought, now slightly worried. He'd sleep with one eye open. 'Better not give him ideas.'


	14. 3 Days, Red Head And Roger's So-Wait What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys Sorry for this chapter being a day late, I had some stuff on Monday that didnt give me a chance to update.
> 
> Also I will be going on a two week break.  
I feel depressed and unmotivated even through the ideas are coming I just dont have the energy to write them. 
> 
> Im gonna be back after 2 weeks.

Ace was freaking out. Roger had been creeping Ace out for the past 3 days. You wanna know why? Fine, it's your own choice. But I'm warning you, it's creepy.

* * *

1st Day

"Hey Ace!" Roger ran over to Ace who was fishing alone, since Sabo was helping Crocus out and Luffy was bothering Rayleigh with his pirate questions. Ace glared at Roger who flinched slightly, but still kept that stupid grin on his face.

"What do you want?" He asked Roger as he turned back to stare at his fishing rod.

"Well I just thought that you would like some company?"Asked Roger as he sat down next to Ace, making the boy flinch and scoot a bit farther away from Roger, but Roger didn't get the hint and scooted closer to Ace and that had lasted for about 20 minutes till Ace finally blew up.

"Stop! Stay where you are and don't you dare move or do anything!" Ace said to Roger who stopped blinking or doing anything. Ace then turned back to his fishing rod satisfied till he felt that something wasn't right, he looked back at Roger to see the man turning blue. Ace blinked twice before figuring out that the men wasn't trying to breath. That made Ace facepalm. "I didn't mean for you to stop breathing IDIOT!" He hit Roger over the head as the man just laughed like the idiot he was.

"Sorry, but you told me not to do anything, so breathing is doing something and I was just doing what you told me, wait does that mean I was still doing something if you asked me not to do anything and I did?" Roger said, as Ace felt a headache coming.

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Said Ace as Roger looked at Ace and nodded.

"I agree, I'm giving myself a headache too, so did ya catch anything?" Asked Roger, as Ace's eye twitched.

Later Sabo found Ace using Roger as bait for the fishes. Strangely enough the Pirate King looked happy to be having a bonding… a weird bonding moment with Ace. 

* * *

2nd Day..

Ace was eating his meal in peace, well almost in peace. Luffy had been trying to steal some of his food 7 times in less than 5 minutes, but every time his grabby little hands come close to Ace's plate, Ace just stabs his hand with his fork making Luffy's hand retreat. Sabo sat a little farther away, because he knew Luffy would try to get his food too.

Ace was eating his pancakes when suddenly Roger sat down across from him. All the people paused in their eating, except Luffy who watched the two while stuffing Sabo's food in his mouth while the blond boy was busy staring at those two. 

Ace glared at the man, but this time with less hatred, because he was beginning to feel tired of glaring so much, so this glare wasn't that effective as his other ones.

Roger stared at Ace and Ace stared back at Roger before noticing Roger's hand trying to take one of Ace's pancakes, without looking down Ace stabbed his fork in Roger's hand. "DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD!"

"Oww! Come on, just one pancake? PLEEEEEAAAASEEEE!?" Roger whined, but Ace just shook his head no and yelled at him.

"GO GET YOUR OWN!"

"But I already ate them all…" Said Roger, sounding as if he was whining.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?" Yelled Rayleigh and Sabo as both of them ran to the fridge to see that it was empty, then they ran to the supplies closet to see that only a barrel of apples was left. They both felt a twitch coming.

"Oh!~ I missed one!" Said Roger with a grin as Luffy appeared next to him.

"Yay! I want some too!~" Said Luffy as Roger and he ran toward the barrel, but were tackled to the ground by an angry Sabo and Rayleigh.

"NO FOOD FOR YOU IDIOTS!"

While they were trying to strangle the two idiots, Ace and Crocus continued eating with Ace taking some of Sabo's leftovers.

* * *

3rd Day

Ace was watching as Sabo and Rayleigh were trying to find the nearest island to restock on the lacking food. For now the apples helped them stay alive, but Ace knew that Luffy didn't like the small portions that he got these past few days, because his baby brother was whining a lot.

Ace felt bored and decided to go look for Luffy, but luuuckily for him he found Roger instead. Great...

Roger was sitting near the small figure head looking at the wide blue ocean. He felt Ace standing behind him, so he looked over his shoulder with a wide grin."Hey Ace! Come sit over here!~ The ocean view is amazing!"

Ace stood still for a few minutes before warily walking over to the figure head. Before he could climb up he felt somebody lift him up and place him on top of the figure head. He looked to see Roger, he glared at the man who raised his hands in surrender.

" I just want to talk to you Ace. Please?" He asked as the kid narrowed his eyes at Roger before giving him a smaaaall nod." I don't know why you hate me Ace, It might be because you heard bad things about me from other people, or you don't like my title of Pirate King, or you might think I'll hurt your brother, but Ace...You spend a few days with me, my first mate and my doctor to know that we would never hurt you three. I just want us to be friends, well at least not enemies? I don't want you to hate me." Said Roger as Ace just blinked at him a few times.

"Weird huh? Usually I wouldn't care what others thought about me, but for some reason I care a lot about what you think of me." He said with a small grin as he petted Ace on the head, who kept blinking at Roger with a confused and shocked look before Roger stood up."Well, thanks for listening, I'll go see what Crocus is up to!~" And with that he left a confused and shocked Ace on the figurehead of the ship.

* * *

  
  


Present Time

So do you see my problem? The man was creeping him out a lot these past three days and today would be no different. Ace just knew Roger was going to do something that would blow his mind.

"GUYS! LOOK! SOMEBODY IS IN THE WATER HOLDING ONTO A PIECE OF WOOD!" Yelled Sabo making everybody run over and see a teenager floating in the water, but the thing that made all of their eyes widen was that the kid had a straw hat and red hair.

All of them quickly moved to help the teenager on board the ship. The boy looked as if he hit a whirlpool. The kid was soaking wet, scratched up and a bit pale.

"Shanks! Wake up!" Roger started to shake the kid in a panic making Rayleigh slap him over the head.

"Stop that Roger! Can't you see that isn't helping! If you want to help go and bring some towels." He thalen looked at Luffy who was looking worried at Shanks." Luffy? Could you go with Roger? since Shanks would need a lot of towels and a blanket to keep himself warm." Luffy nodded his head happy to help Shanks anyway he could.

As the others tried their best to wake Shanks up Roger and Luffy went to get the items, while they were looking Roger decided to ask Luffy a question."Luffy, how exactly do you know Shanks? I know he gave you my hat, but could you tell me anything else about him?"

"Sure! Shanks came to visit the Party Bar where Makino worked and I was lucky to meet him." Luffy was smiling, but then suddenly pouted." But he kept teasing me and calling me anchor, because I can't swim! Meanie!" He huffed as he kept looking around." I kept asking him to join his pirate crew-"

"Wait..The kid has his own crew!" Roger then started laughing happily." I'm happy to hear that, is he already well known?"

"Dunno, I think so? Mayor kept freaking out when they first came." Luffy said as he tilted his head to the side and crossed his eyes trying to remember hearing anything, but after a whole he felt his face becoming red and it was beginning to be hard to breath.

"You should stop or you'll get a fever." Said Roger as Luffy looked at him and nodded. He suddenly remembered something important.

"Oh! It was also Shanks's fault that I ate a devil fruit!" The child yelled out making Roger look worried that his apprentice made a child eat a devil fruit.

"What really!?" Roger asked as Luffy nod.

"Yeah! I was eating my food when I saw a chest and thinking it was my dessert I ate the fruit inside it." Luffy said, making Roger sweat drop.

"R-Really?" He didn't know what to say to that, Roger knew better than to eat a devil fruit without knowing its effects.

"Yup!" He said popping the p while finding a small tower, as they continued looking around Luffy told Roger the story with the bandits and when he told him about Shanks losing his arm made Roger choke on his own spit.

"W-What!?" Roger asked as he looked at Luffy who had his straw hat covering his eyes."..." He let out a sigh before walking toward Luffy and putting his hand on Luffy's head and saying." Luffy, Shanks did that because you are important to him, so don't blame yourself. The only one to blame is the sea king!" Luffy looked at Roger and nodded his head feeling slightly better."We should get these to Shanks, we have been gone pretty long now and I don't want Ace to kill me." Roger said dryly, making Luffy giggle.

When they returned Roger and Luffy got scolded by Crocus for being gone for so long, he took the towers and blanket and quickly went over to check on Shanks who was beginning to wake up slowly.

"Captain?" He muttered looking at Roger who told him to just sleep for now. The cabin boy nodded and fell asleep right away.

"How is he Crocus?" Roger asked Crocus, looking serious for the first time since they met, making Ace stare at Roger.

"It seems like he wasn't out on the open sea for too long, but it had still given him a cold for being wet all day in the cold ocean. If my calculation is correct, there should be a village not far away from us, we can restock and take a small break there." Said Crocus as he checked Shanks temperature. Roger nodded and looked at Rayleigh.

" Put our course straight toward the island, I'm not taking any chances. I don't want Shanks getting even more sick and we need more food, I don't think we can handle another day…" Roger said as Rayleigh nodded.

"Yes Captain!" He smiled as he headed to change the course. Roger's actions made Ace look at him in slight awe, Sabo looked at him with respect even though he knew the man could be an idiot and Luffy just looked at Shanks worried.

"You two can stop worrying Shanks will be okay, his fever is already slowly disappearing thanks to the medicine that I gave him." Crocus said after he noticed the worried looks of both Roger and Luffy. Crocus's words made the two relax slightly.

Suddenly Shanks opened his eyes and with a strained voice said." Captain, Is that kid Luffy?" He then coughed."Rayleigh and Crocus told me a few things while you and Luffy, correct? Left to get me some towers and a warm blanket. Thank you Captain Roger and Luffy." Said Shanks making Luffy smile as he gave the teen a hug without another word.

Crocus looked confused, while Roger, Ace and Sabo understood that Luffy felt that Shanks was like a father figure to him and losing him would hurt the ball of sunshine.

Shanks patted the kid as he felt slightly warm on the inside, it felt right to have Luffy give him a hug, so he didn't push away, he just patted the kid's head. Suddenly Shanks remembered what he wanted to ask. He still hadn't hear the full story about the time travel thing, so he didn't know that the ASL brothers were from the future.

"Oh, by the way Captain Roger, since when did you and Rouge have a kid?" Asked Shanks as everybody froze. Roger looked confused." Ace sure looks a lot like you and Rouge, I was really surprised!" Shanks said happily as Roger's eyes looked at Ace, who was gaping at Shanks.

After a few minutes of silence….

"What?" That was all Roger could say before his brain shut down with the impact of the information he received.

Ace was trying to jump of the ship to drown himself, while Sabo and Crocus were telling him to stop acting stupid, while pulling him back with all their might.

"Wait.. does that make Luffy and Sabo my sons too?" Suddenly Roger asked, making Ace want to drown himself even more.


	15. Father's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Holy Bell will be updated next week.  
I got it to 4000k but Im also making a drawing for it so its gonna take some time.   
So have a chapter for this story instead!
> 
> Im also really tired the last few weeks were so awful. But this week is supposedly my last "tought" week and then I should have an easier one bofore my 14 day vacation starts where I could actually relax.
> 
> So Im looking forward to that.
> 
> ALSO  
I GOT A TIKTOK FOR ONE PIECE!  
Im there as ReiTheCS and have 3 videos out already.   
They are funny so hope you check them out! ~

Everybody sat in silence. Ace was clenching his fists turning them almost white. His eyes were dazed as if he wasn't even with them. Luffy and Sabo sat on each of Ace's side as if protecting him from breaking down.

Roger on the other hand looked as if he was fighting over what emotion to feel. First, it was shock that he had a son, then happiness, he had a son! But then sadness since he knew that Ace hated his guts. His own son hated him, he knew he didn't deserve to be called a father after seeing the sadness, torture and hurt in the boy's eyes. But who caused Ace to feel like that? 

Shanks was sitting awkwardly with a blanket covering him, next to him sat Rayleigh who had a blank look on his face, while Crocus left to get some medicine for Shanks. When Roger was about to open his mouth…

"Stop." Ace said as he looked up at Roger with his dazed eyes."Don't. I don't want to hear it."

"Ace…" Luffy said, not liking how his big brother was acting not like himself.

"Captain! We reached the island I can tie-Woah! Where are you running off!?" Asked Crocus as Ace ran past him almost making the man fall over.

"Ace!" Sabo yelled and was about to run after him with Luffy, but Rayleigh's hand stopped him. Sabo saw that Roger ran after Ace."But Rayleigh-san…" Sabo looked at Rayleigh who shook his head no.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want things to go like this, if only I didn't blab things out." Said Shanks as he felt his temperature rising up.

"Don't. You didn't know, so we can't blame you. Plus he would have figured it out sooner or later and I think sooner would be better than later. Ace needs to face this. Even if it might hurt him…" Said Sabo as he clenched his hand in a fist. Luffy who was standing near Sabo gave his blond brother a hug to calm him down and tell him that Ace will be okay.

Shanks felt slightly better that he wasn't blamed, but he still felt that he should make it up to Ace somehow.

* * *

  
  


With Ace….

Ace didn't know where he was heading, he just ran, ran from his problems.'I'm a coward! Running from my problems! But I can't face him! I just can't!' He thought before tripping and falling on the ground with his knee bleeding. He heard Roger calling him, so he picked himself up and ran to the closest building which was a bar. He quickly entered.

The people in there didn't even spare him a glance, only the bartender looked at the kid."Hey brat? This place is for adults, you shouldn't hang around here, there are plenty of bad people here." He was polishing a glass with a scowl.

Ace showed the man his own scowl and glare which made the man think the kid wasn't that bad." Heh, nice glare, you can stay, just be careful kid." He waved a hand before heading over to one of his customers who ordered some sake.

Ace just went over to one of the tables and sat down in the corner so that if Roger entered he wouldn't see him. Suddenly one of the groups of people in the bar started talking about Roger.

"Have you heard? Gold Roger is on this island! Some man spotted him on the island. Maybe he's planning on raiding the village." One of the men said while drinking a glass of sake. His face was flustered, which meant he was already pretty drunk.

The man next to him said." Pfff, the fools in the village believed the crew's lie of needing medicine for their cabin boy. I bet the boy is already dead and that the Pirate King just needed a reason to make the villagers allow them to stay."

"We should scram from this place before it ain't too late!" Said the other man as they all nodded and began laughing and saying how the village was doomed and all that crap.

Ace stood up with his face shadowed as he walked toward the three men and said." Hey...What would you say if Gold Roger had a kid? " He asked the three guys who started laughing harder.

"Hahaha! The kid would be dead in minutes! After all he is the spawn of a demon! He should just drop dead!" All three started talking crap and Ace felt his blood boil.

"I see...But you know what? You say shit like Roger will kill, raid and is a bastard, right? Well the real bastards...ARE YOU THREE! LIKE HELL YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU JUST SPREAD RUMORS! YOU ASSHOLES!" Yelled Ace as the three drunk men stood up, while taking out knives and guns. Ace didn't know where that came from, but it felt good saying it.

"What did you say, you little shit?!" They yelled as they swung at Ace who dodged the knife. He was about to attack them and show them a real beating, but his leg suddenly hurt like hell. He kneeled down and muttered."Shit!" Looking up he saw the knife coming at him. He closed his eyes waiting for the knife to kill him, but nothing came. When he opened his eyes he saw Roger holding the knife in his hand, while the man was still trying to make it move. Roger's hand was bleeding, the blood dripped from his hand, hitting Ace's cheek as he watched wide eyed in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Roger in a low voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. He had a dark aura around him that showed them that he was pissed."How dare you try to hurt MY son!" He punched the man in the face, breaking the man's teeth.

All the people gasped, but not because of Roger breaking the man's face, but for admitting that the boy was his son. Ace was the one the most shocked. He didn't think Roger would call him his son in front of so many people and the way he said it, sounded as if he cared deeply for him. Ace didn't move, he couldn't move, he just stared at the scene before him.

* * *

AFTER A BEATING OF 3 DRUNK PEOPLE BY ROGER….

Ace watched as Roger finished taking care of those people and saw him walking over. He kneeled down next to Ace, his face showing great concern and panic.

"Ace! Are you okay? Did you break anything? Does anything hurt? Dear god, are you hungry?" He asked as he waved his hands around making Ace blink once and twice before shaking his head no.

"Oh god Ace! You're bleeding!" He yelled out pointing to the boy's knee.

"It's just a scratch. How did you find me?" Asked Ace as he watched Roger take out a bandage that Rayleigh and Crocus made him carry around just in case and put it on Ace's small wound.

"I used Haki, I will explain later what that is, and I sensed you being in this building. I came in when you asked them that question…" Said Roger as he finished with taking care of Ace's small injury. He picked the boy up, making him sit on his arm.

"Hey, What are you doing! Put me down!" An embarrassed and angry Ace asked.

"Nope, you're hurt, so I'm carrying you." He said in a stubborn tone. Making Ace glare, but it looked more as if he was pouting. Roger brought him out of the bar and slowly headed back toward the ship, through the forest. He placed him gently back on the ground, Ace didn't let the feeling of disappointment get to him. 

"Ace...I'm really sorry...I may not know what happened in your life, but I do know that if I was there I wouldn't have let anything hurt you. I wish I could have seen you grow….I'm so sorry Ace…" Ace was surprised when he saw the tears dripping down his father's eyes as he fell on his knees and hugged Ace tightly, while apologizing over and over again. Ace was shaking, he didn't know why, but he was shaking. His mind had wandered to the people who cared about him back in his own time and toward his brothers. So he asked his biological father the question that scared him the most.

"Do you want me to live?" Did you want me to be born? It had been haunting him. Roger looked at Ace with stern yet caring eyes.

"Ace, Never and I mean NEVER question if you should have been born! Of course I want you to live! I want you to live while following your dream and not questioning your own existence! Ace, I love you! Your brothers love you, Rayleigh, Crocus and Shanks love you too and I know Rouge loved you too…" He noticed the look of panic on Ace's face when he mentioned Rouge." You think I didn't notice? I know if Rouge was alive she would have made sure to say that she loved you each and every day. She would make sure you were protected from the dangers of this world. I know she died…" Roger then saw Ace's tears.

" I-It was my fault! Old geezer told me that she loved me and carried me for twenty months! B-But as soon as I was born she held me long enough to say my name and that she loved me before dying…" He was trying his best not to cry, but the tears just kept coming." W-Why did you give yourself over to the marines!? Gramp's told me that he didn't capture you, but that you gave up! You could have taken mom and hid somewhere!"

"...I wish I could…."

"Huh?"

"Ace, I have been sick for a long time now, it's incurable. Crocus and Rayleigh know about it, but I don't want anybody else to know for now...I only have a year to live…" Said Roger, as Ace's eyes widened."I'm sorry, that I couldn't be with you two, but I really do love you and your mother…"He hugged Ace again, who this time slowly hugged back as he shivered, trying to control the tears." No matter what I love you, Ace. I just want you to give me a chance to be a father before you leave….Please?" And that was the final straw, Ace couldn't hold back. He hugged Roger tightly and started to cry, like a small hurt child who had been locked inside of Ace for years now.

As the sun was setting Ace had cried himself to sleep, while still clinging to Roger. When he brought him back to the ship. Sabo and Luffy quickly attacked Roger with questions. He explained everything to them making the two smile.

Roger lied down on the bed with Ace, since the boy was clinging to his jacket and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. After an hour, Sabo and Luffy came into the room and quietly crawled into bed.

In the morning Rayleigh had found Ace clinging to Roger's jacket, Luffy hugging Roger's arm and Sabo lying on Roger's stomach.

  
  


* * *

  
  


(A fun Idea that I had written a long time ago. Rayleigh had bought some candy from an island they visited not long ago and Luffy, Shanks and Roger ate all of it, so they were annoying Ace for the past day.) 

Ace stared with a blank look. First he looked at Luffy who was sitting calmly with his straw hat on his head next to him was Shanks who was only a few years older than Luffy, also wearing a straw hat and of course the third one that was sitting next to them was the Pirate King aka his Father...Oh and did he mention all of them were grinning? No? Well now you know!

"Oh come on Acey!~" Said Roger, making Ace's eye twitch. He was mentally holding himself back, this was the third time Roger had called him 'Acey'...

"It isn't that hard! You can do it!" Said Shanks practically jumping in his seat. The teenager was testing his patience and he looked amused by it.

"Please Ace? Pretty Pleeeeaaaaaasseeeeee?" Asked Luffy with his huge puppy dog eyes. Ace side glanced to see Sabo trying to hold back his laughter. Rayleigh and Crocus were shaking their heads, but you could see that they were about to laugh.

"No." Said Ace with his arms crossed and his eyes twitching. 'That's it! I'm naming these three the idiot trio!' Thought Ace as he continued rejecting Roger's, Shanks and Luffy's request of singing a lullaby for the fish they caught, so they wouldn't suspect of being cooked.'I'm also throwing all the sugary candy that we bought off of the ship and into the ocean if it makes them act like that!' Ace thought angrily.

"Pleeeaaaaseeee Acey!? Do it for Papa?"

'I'm going to burn down the island too!' Thought Ace with his eye twitching for the tenth time that day.


	16. Happy Times and Crazy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up!  
Originaly this chapter was a 2 parter because I had trouble writing it years ago, but I decided to make it one full chapter  
And I adore the end, to this day it makes me laugh lmao
> 
> Holy bell will be updated next week! ~

The sun rose up as it's bright rays hit the window of the captain's room. The light slowly nudged the oldest child to wake up and see what a nice day it was going to be.

Ace tried to hide his face, but soon realised that it was futile, he was already awake. He slowly unclenched Roger's jacket and sat up while rubbing his right eye with his right hand. Looking around he could see that his brothers were sleeping here too. Honestly, he actually didn't even remember being carried here, the last thing he remembered was crying...He sure as heck isn't telling Luffy nor Sabo about that! With a yawn he climbed off of Roger and poked him on the side.

"Hey," He paused and then continued saying something he thought he would never say." Hey, Dad? Wake up!" He yelled in Roger's ear making the captain flinch and wake up with a start. 

Roger's eyes had shot open as he sat up making Sabo and Luffy fall off of him to the side of the bed with a sleepy groan.

" Huh?" His eyes looked around to find the thing that woke him up, but his eyes didn't land on a thing, but on somebody. His son Ace! Roger was about to say something, but paused when his dumb brain caught up on what Ace had called him.

"Did you just call me D-Dad?" He asked as he started to shake and small tears appeared on the side of his eyes. Sabo and Luffy, who just heard that quickly sat up shocked. Was this Ace an imposter? The two brothers thought shocked. 

Ace, who was blushing from embarrassment said with crossed arms." Don't start crying on me now old man...Or did you forget what you said yesterday?" He asked slightly worried that it all might have been just a dream. But when Roger hugged Ace tightly, the kid relaxed.

"No, Of course I didn't forget! And I promise you! I'll be the best dad that I can be for you and your brothers!" Roger said as the ASL brothers blinked at the same time.

"Huh?" They said making Roger chuckle.

"Well, you, Sabo and Luffy are brothers, so that would make them my adoptive kids. I know you three aren't blood related, but that doesn't matter." He said with a giant grin on his face. 

Ace hugged Roger tightly as a thank you for accepting his brothers too, Luffy who just loved hugs, gave Roger one and Sabo whose real parents didn't care about him was happy to have an adoptive father who cared about him.

"You know what?" Said Luffy." Now we all have D's in our name!~ Isn't that funny? Shishishi. " Luffy laughed as Ace who faced palmed for not noticing it sooner, but he still chuckled at the irony. Sabo then looked at Roger.

"Do I have to act crazy?" He asked Roger who blinked back at him and then grinned,

"Maaaybee." That made Sabo's eye twitch."Nah, just act like you usually do." Roger told him making Sabo relax.

"Thank god, if I started acting crazy, these two" He pointed at Ace and Luffy with his thumb."Would get themselves killed." Ace crossed his arms, while Luffy pouted.

" Hey! Only Luffy would get killed without us! I'm responsible and sensible enough to not get killed!" Ace protested, making Sabo give him a look that said Really?-Are-you-kidding-me?. "What?"

"Says the guy who doesn't run away from a pirate who is ready to kill you with a sharp and pointy sword…." Sabo said, making Ace blush slightly from embarrassment, but he turned around huffing. 

"Pointy? Really Sabo?" He asked trying to embarass Sabo slightly, but Sabo just crossed his arms and gave Ace a look. 

Roger, who was frozen, processed the sentence Sabo said. "YOU WERE IN A FIGHT AGAINST SOMEBODY WITH A SWORD?!" He yelled as he shook Ace.

"Crap, you weren't supposed to know that…" He glared at Sabo.

"Don't you glare at your brother Ace! Now I would like to know the NAME and PLACE where the bastard who pointed a sword at my son lives!" He said to Ace.

"Oh! Oh! The guy also beat me with spiked gloves, so I would tell where Ace and Sabo hid their treasure, but I was brave like Shanks and Jii-chan and didn't say anything! He was about to kill me, but Ace and Sabo saved me!" Said Luffy happily as Sabo and Ace paled when they felt the dark aura around Roger.

"He did...WHAT?!" He yelled out, releasing some haki that made Luffy, Sabo and Ace wobbly, but didn't hurt them. Rayleigh and Crocus arrived in the captain's corners looking worried and ready to fight.

"What's wrong?! Is there an attack?!" They yelled at the same time, but saw that everything except for their captain's aura was okay.

"What's happening here?" Asked Rayleigh slightly confused with why the captain was angry.

"Some bastard tortured Luffy, tried to kill Ace and Sabo!" He said angrily, making the three ASL brothers blink, they admitted that Roger actually looked as if he was a demon, but they weren't scared at him, because he was their dad. Honesty, they just spend too much time around his goofy personality to be actually afraid of him. 

"Oh really?" Asked Rayleigh with a dark aura, since he was very fond of the kids, he wouldn't let some bastard go unharmed after hurting the kids. Crocus looked angry too, but he was sensible enough to know that this wasn't going to happen soon.

"It's okay Dad, we gave him a beating and his crew members and captain too!" Said Ace hoping to make his dad calm down and it did work, but only a bit, Roger still looked slightly angry.

"Well if you say so…Hmm, I'm hungry! What about you three?" He asked as he put his hands on his stomach that let out a bear growl, then it was followed by Luffy's, Ace's and Sabo's stomachs. Making them all laugh."Seems like the lions and bears in your stomach are hungry too? Let's go eat!"

"YAY FOOD!" Cheered Luffy with his hands in the air, but suddenly Shanks ran into the room breathing heavily and looking pale.

"Captain!" He let out while trying to catch his breath.

"Shanks! Didn't I tell you to rest?!" Said Crocus angrily that the kid didn't listen to him, after all he was still sick.

"I..huff...know...huff...but we have...huff...a problem!" He barely managed to say.

"What kind of problem? " Asked everybody in the room with their heads tilted to the side.

Shanks looked at them with wide scared eyes, pale as a ghost and said barely loud enough for them all to hear.

"Garp."

"So Garp the Donut is coming here?" Asked Roger with a giant grin on his face.

"It's Garp the Fist." Correct Rayleigh with a sigh.

"You sure? I thought it was Donut, because last I heard he gave away the whole marine treasure on his ship for a box of donuts." Said Roger grinning wider.

"Just don't call him that when you see him." Said Crocus as he looked at Shanks."Is he close?"

"Yup, the crazy Marine is pretty close." Shuddered Shanks, he and everybody on Roger's crew except Rayleigh and Roger were afraid of the crazy nut job.

"I don't think he is that bad, you guys don't have to be afr-Ace? Sabo? Luffy? Why are you hiding under the bed?" Asked Roger confused.

"He's gonna kill us!" Said Ace while looking as pale as snow.

"Oh god, why is he here!? Wasn't it enough that we saw him with Pops!?" Asked Sabo while covering his face with his hands and letting out a groan.

"I don't want to feel Jii-chan's fist of love!" Whined Luffy as he scooted closer to Sabo and Ace who also shivered like Luffy at the mention of the fist of love.

This made the 4 pirates look at the kids with wide eyes.

"Wait...You can't be serious?" Said Crocus with his eye twitching slightly." Well THAT explains their crazy personalities!" He threw his hands in the air and went over to sit down on a nearby chair, so that he wouldn't suddenly faint and fall on the ground. He needed a minute. 

"Garp's your grandpa?" Asked Rayleigh, as Luffy nodded his head while the other two just shrugged.

"I heard from the shitty old gramps that Dad told him about me and asked to take care of me, but leaving me to be raised by bandits isn't really 'taking care of'" Said Ace."Though I suppose he is my adoptive grandpa."

"You could say he adopted me after Luffy told him we are brothers and that we want to be pirates." Said Sabo with a sigh."I don't know how I survived the first training that I got from him…" He shuddered."Luffy is the only one blood related to him."

"I hate monkeys...Jii-chan made me fight them…They aren't nice…" Luffy said with a scared look.

"Well that does explain a lot of character traits…" Said Rayleigh as he thought out loud.

"So that means Dragon got a kid? I thought the mysterious and secretive Dragon would never have a kid. I'm interested to know who your mother is." Said Roger as he rubbed his head in thought.

"Dunno, who's Dragon?" Asked Luffy.

"Well Monkey D Dragon is Garp's son. He doesn't have any other kids and you do sliiiiiightly look like Dragon, so that means you're his kid." Said Roger.

"But you're my dad, right?" He asked slightly worried.

"I am, Whitebeard is your Pops right?" He asked as the trio nodded." I am your Dad right?" He asked again as they nodded again." So Dragon, if I'm correct, is Luffy's Papa!" He decided to use Papa instead of Father, since it would be funnier to see Dragon's face when he hears Luffy call him that.

"Ooooh, okay!" Chirped Luffy.

"Don't worry about Garp, he doesn't know you three are his grandkids."Said Rayleigh as the ASL siblings slowly came out of their hiding place.

"But wait, why is the shitty gramps here?" Asked Ace confused."Is he here to try to capture Dad?"

"Huh? No! We called him when we were at the island before you 3 came. He's here bec-" Rayleigh was interrupted by a voice.

"OOOIII! ROGER! I BROUGHT SAKE! THE GOOD KIND! YOU COMING OR WHAT?! I BROUGHT FOOD FOR THE PARTY! I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT ANY….YET!" A voice yelled from outside that sounded like Garp's only slightly younger.

Ace and Sabo blinked at the 4 pirates and then with shocked looks said at the same time."YOU GUYS PARTY TOGETHER!?" Luffy on the other hand was laughing happily.

"So that's why Jii-chan said he missed the old days with the sake parties when we would head to my next training area." Said Luffy remembering the times his Grandpa would mutter to himself about the old days.

"I think we better head out, before he decides to activate his bad habit." Said Crocus, but it was too late, because Garp had already walked into the room through the wall, leaving a giant hole.

"Damn it Garp! That's why we don't let you on Oro Jackson!" Said Crocus as Rayleigh face palmed and Shanks walks over to the ASL brothers to stand near them, juuuust in case. Roger on the other hand started laughing as he went over to Garp and patted him on the back.

"Best. Entrance. Ever!" Roger said as he and Garp grinned at each other. The ASL brothers noticed that their Grandpa looked much younger and his hair wasn't white! He even barely had any wrinkles!

"Thanks! Hey Rog, why the heck are you out here? We agreed on meeting at the isolated island, didn't we?" He asked just in case as Rayleigh nodded, confirming it."Good, but here I am, sneaking away, while taking almost all the food with me to meet up with you guys and suddenly I see the red haired brat on deck! What the heck happened to you guys?" He asked, but then his eyes landed on the ASL brothers."AND WHO THE HECK ARE THE!? I SWEAR ROGER, NO MORE KIDS IN YOUR CREW! OR I WILL THROW A CANNONBALL IN YOUR FACE!" Garp scolded Roger, who just raised his hands in defense.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy watched with blank looks at their young grandpa interacting somewhat friendly with a pirate and not just any pirate, BUT THE PIRATE KING! Is the world ending!?

"Geez, calm down buddy! These kids are from the future, Meet Portgas-"

"Gol." Said Ace, making Roger smile even brighter.

"D Ace! With his bond brothers and my adoptive kids-"

"Gol D Sabo." Said Sabo since he knew Roger didn't know his full name that Sabo was sure as heck would never use!

"Monkey D Luffy! Jii-chan! You never told us that you were friends with Dad!" Said Luffy with a grin as he flung himself at Roger's leg hugging it with a grin.

"J-J-Jii-chan?" Garp said slowly as Ace and Sabo face palmed. So much for a secret. 

"Ace and Sabo are your adoptive grand kids, while Luffy is your blood related grandson." He explained to Garp who had a blank, shocked look with different emotions in his eyes.

"No." He stated which made all of them blink.

"I will believe that I adopted those two." Garp said, pointing at Ace and Sabo." But he CAN'T be Dragon's son." He pointed at Luffy who looked completely confused.

"WHY NOT!?" Asked Roger, not liking what he was hearing.Was he not accepting his own grandkid!? 

Garp lifted Luffy gently making the boy grin, since he didn't understand what was going on, all he thought about was Jii-chan lifting him up in the air and it was kinda fun.

"LOOK AT HIM!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!?"

"ARE YOU BLIND MAN!"

"DAMMIT GARP! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!?"

"HE'S ADOOOORABLEEEE!"

"..."

"..."

"And?"

"DID YOU SEE MY SON'S FACE!?"

"DURAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DON'T LAUGH ROGER! THIS IS SERIOUS! HE HAD TO HAVE HAD HIM WITH AN ANGEL TO GET THIS KIND OF CHILD!"

"DURAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!  
Also if you are interested please check out Holy Bell!
> 
> I will be updating like this 
> 
> Holy Bell  
ASL: WOAS  
Holy Bell  
ASL: WOAS  
And so on..


End file.
